Second Thoughts
by Aimett
Summary: "Ryuk, I only take off my watch when I go to bed" ... But what if L 'accidentally' broke it during the time chained together? Things surely would change... L/Light fic... Rated M for Yaoi later in the story, among others.
1. Dropped story

**This whole story is being taken down.**

I am not letting this die, I just lost inspiration for a while. I'll rewrite all chapters and possibly even change the story a bit when I get myself back on writing.

Sorry to all of you that subscribed and reviewed in order to read more orz.


	2. -Recap-

**A/N: Just for the record, I am not continuing this now; just that I got asked to leave the story up in the meantime - so, given that I do not plan on rewriting it anytime soon, here you have. (p.s: yes, I did reread the whole story this year and am absolutely ashamed of my old writing style woah).**

**Warnings: Cussing, swearing, violence, blood, mutilation, torture, angst, slashy MalexMale and probably more thing (including mild OOCness).  
>Note: <strong>This **IS a L/Light fic**, L being seme.**  
>Disclaimer:<strong> I **do not** own Death Note, it belongs to Ohba/Obata. And I **do not** own any other thing I mention here nor do I make any profit with this story.

_-'This is a thought'_  
>-"This is a dialogue"<br>-_This is a sound_  
>-<em>"This is a dialogue through phoneanother non-verbal communication"_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_-13 days before-_

October 15th  
>After the deal with Namikawa, a dispute approaches<p>

It was getting frustrating. Fighting each other was like routine now.

Light was grabbing his jaw, the detective's kicks sure hurt, but he was not falling behind. He tried tackling the man again, this time from the side. Ryuuzaki was barely getting up when the fist collided right on his face. He was sent flying not so far, Light trailing behind thanks to the chain.

'_That's it, you bastard.'_ The detective was infuriated now. True, it was like routine, but it doesn't mean he liked that routine.

He stood up quickly and located the brunet in his fighting stance. His gaze moved around the hotel room. _'Something that hurts something that hurts.'_

He could only see the couch, a small coffee table, some chairs, the wall and a window beside him.

'_Well, let's be creative…'_

He moved swiftly and, with a kick the teenager wasn't expecting, he sent him flying backwards. The brunet hit the concrete wall and closed his eyes, immediately covering his face with his forearm, trying to avoid any other strike the black-haired man could give him.

But nothing came.

He opened his eyes to se what happened and almost froze in fear. The _bastard_ was holding _his_ beloved watch… and he had a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Don't you dare" he hissed, glaring at him and approaching slowly.

"Apologize for being so immature, Light-kun" the detective moved the watch far from the boy, at the window.

A hint of panic hit him, but he wouldn't give his pride that easily… Ryuuzaki started the fight, god damn it!

"No way, you caused this. Now, give me my watch" The boy kept on moving, slowly, steadily. The older man moved the watch again.

"How much would it hurt you if you lost this, Light-kun?"

'_Oh no, he wouldn't' _the brunet was getting angrier every second.

"Don't be stupid, Ryuuzaki" the fury was consuming him; his vision was getting cloudy "Now give me my watch, you bastard!"

The boy quickly covered his mouth and stared in shock. _'Fuck'_

Ryuuzaki frowned. _'That's it'_

Then, everything was slow motion.

With one swift movement, Ryuuzaki turned around and lifted his hand with the watch in it, Light dashed at him, trying to grab his arm… but it was too late. The detective threw the object outside the window.

Light gaped shocked at the window. _'No way, that was a gift from my father…'_

Ryuuzaki simply stared at his master piece. Finally, silence, peace and quiet.

Until a punch hit his face's side; then, everything started once again.

The punches, kicks, swears, the hair pulling… routine, sweet routine.

* * *

><p><em>-13 days after-<em>

October 28th  
>The plan to arrest Kyosuke Higuchi is happening<p>

Everything was silent – everyone was silent; at least, to him. The only thing he could listen was the other man talking.

Soichiro left his car and moved to the center of the riot, Mogi following. Moving through the police cars, a smoked window was lowered, revealing a prominent afro and a determined man.

"Aizawa" Yagami said, thankful to the man in question "Have you prepared something with which to hide your face?"

"Yes" The afro man responded, saluting his ex-boss one more time.

"Back us up"

"Yes, thank you very much, director!"One more time, following his superior orders, Aizawa put on the police helmet, signaling the other officers to do the same and follow the graying man.

Everyone did as told, grabbed their guns and walked slowly to what was possibly the most dangerous man to ever exist: Kira.

He held his breath, this was it – finally. The battle between them was over, although doubts about Light and Misa still remained in his head, he now had captured the Yotsuba Kira and probably his method of killing. The wait was driving him insane.

Trembling, maybe from a mixture of excitement and fear, the ex-director took a deep breath… and said the order.

"Higuchi, raise both of your hands were we can see them and step out of the car"

Finally, finally. This was Kira, the mass murderer who killed not only criminals but innocent people in order to help a company – finally. Something was itching in the far back of his head – something did not fit the puzzle, but the moment right now was everything and they needed to keep their eyes in this situation no matter what.

The fake Kira raised his hands, and stepped out. Everyone held their breaths.

"Turn around" Ordered Chief Yagami.

The man did as told and, not wasting anytime, the Chief grabbed both of his hands in his back and placed the cuffs. Other precautions were made; blindfolding Higuchi and taping his mouth.

"Ryuuzaki, we have secured Higuchi" One more time, the ex-Chief Yagami confirmed.

This was it. He won. He actually won.

Amongst the situation, she stood silent, calculating. What was going on? He said 'Ryuuzaki', wasn't this one of L's men? At this rate, L's side will know of the existence of the note… Just what was Light planning? Was this really safe for Misa? She made her resolve, if anyone dared to hurt the blonde celebrity, she will kill them – even if it meant giving her life in turn.

But still, she stood silent, watching… waiting. This decided Misa's fate, so she needed to trust Light and watch. If worst came, she had her last weapon.

The brunet in question watched attentively at everything. Finally he exhaled and decided to keep the plan going.

"Mogi-san, please give Higuchi a headset as planned"

The order was fulfilled. They then took of Higuchi's mouth restriction to answer each and every question. This was it.

Grabbing a cup and pouring in some tea, he finally decided to speak "Higuchi, how have you been killing people?" he was nervous, he's been waiting for this moment for almost a year "As Kira, how did you kill people? Answer!"

The accused man kept silent. His life was over; he couldn't believe he fell for the trap so easily. Should he really tell them? No, if he didn't they'd probably torture him until he spilled the beans.

"If you refuse to tell us, then we will employ every means we have until you comply" Ryuuzaki, as always, stood his ground, refusing to let the man go to jail without knowing the biggest mystery he have ever had the pleasure to find.

He was right, they'd use whatever they needed to know the information… might as well avoid the pain and tell them, right?

"It's a notebook" Higuchi faintly spoke.

What? "A notebook?" Ryuuzaki confirmed.

Rem froze. They know, Misa is in danger – should her intervene or should she wait to see what Light's plan was? Misa was not here, so she wasn't in imminent danger. Alright, she'd wait.

Higuchi spoke desperately, giving details of the Death Note, explaining how it worked, although it was probable they wouldn't believe him.

"It's in the bag inside my car" he finally declared.

A notebook that kills people just by writing the person's name… Was this even possible? He was skeptical but he still had to find out.

"Y-Yagami-san…" he stuttered "Can you at least check inside the car to see if there is anything like that?"

The man obliged, grabbing the black notebook off Higuchi's case. He opened it, reading what was inside, and slowly moved out of the car.

"Ryuuzaki, the notebook is here but it's not anything special…" Chief Yagami sounded disappointed, reading and re-reading what was inside "It's true that there are people's names written in here-…" he slowly moved to face the suspect – he must be kidding when he said this was his tool – but was cut off by the most terrifying sight he had ever seen.

His heart jumped and he screamed like there was no tomorrow. His butt soon greeted the ground.

Light and L were startled and confused. What was the man screaming about? Everything seemed normal.

"What's wrong Yagami?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"M-M-Monster…" the man stuttered. He reached for his gun in his suit, staggering over where he could have left it.

"Yagami-san, please calm down" the monotone voice sounded relaxing, with a hint of frustration "Yagami-san, you don't have a gun with you right now"

If he wasn't so scared, he would have face-palmed. "T-That's true…"

Mogi approached the man on the floor. "A-Are you alright, director?"

"M-Mogi, can't you see it?" The Chief was seriously panicking. True, it was something they have never seen, but his whole body had chills and he could only stay frozen in place.

Mogi smiled; maybe it's been too much for the older man "Director, you must be tired…" He extended his hand to help the Chief stand up and grab the notebook while he was at it… "But Higuchi is caught now, so-…" He froze.

Then, the loud scream was heard. His butt followed the same path as Chief Yagami's.

This was getting more and more suspicious, Ryuuzaki thought. He can not see anything that could make those men scream, yet they did. 'Monster' is what Chief Yagami said. Was it the Shinigami he has been hearing about during the whole case?

"Father, Mogi-san… What's wrong?" asked the young teen.

The graying man once again considered the situation. It was ridiculous, but it was true, and it was standing right in front of them. "I-It a-appears… that anyone who touches the notebook…can see it" he looked at the Shinigami up and down "T-This monster…"

He took a sip of his drink.

Monster… Notebook… Shinigami… was it all a coincidence? No, there was something not right here. His mind was trying to piece things up quickly, but that thought – that itching at the far back of his head was still there. It was all so confusing, yet the only thing he wanted right now, was that notebook. That thing was suspicious and his guts where telling him that.

He brushed all thoughts aside and went right to the core of the problem "Please bring that notebook to the helicopter" he commanded.

He knew it was dangerous; it was Kira's way of killing, after all. Should he really touch it? No, he NEEDED to touch it – the curiosity was driving him insane. But what about Light? Was it safe to give his prime suspect the possibility of being near it? He'll have to deal with that later, that damned curiosity was putting him in the border of the seat.

The Chief obliged to his superior's wishes. He asked the other man to hand the object to Ryuuzaki; maybe he wasn't as petrified as he was? Well, it wasn't important right now.

The Shinigami pieced things up quickly. Ryuuzaki was in the helicopter; Misa told her that Light was hand-cuffed to Ryuuzaki; ergo, Light was in the helicopter. So that's how it was. Yes, if the notebook was there, then Light might have a chance to regain his memories – he just needed to hold the note. However, his memories would only come if he was holding it; if he lets go, then his memories disappear and the only thing this will cause is Ryuuzaki – and L – knowing of the Death Note. She waited, trying to see what will happen now.

Mogi arrived and handed the note to Ryuuzaki. He slowly turned his head to the front of the helicopter.

'_Oh shit'_ yes, that pretty much sums it all up.

He was stupefied, but not as much as Yagami or Mogi as to scream. No, he was shocked, but it wasn't like he didn't have a warning before hand. But that wasn't all…

"Indeed…" he said, barely in a whisper "A reaper… It… R-really exist"

He now knew that itching he had earlier… It was so obvious; it's been under his nose all this time… Aoyama, Amane Misa, met there, Yagami Light, showing each other's Shinigami, notebook, Kira, Second Kira… It was too much information to process quickly, he was lost in thought.

And he barely noticed a nag from Light and the brunet taking the Death Note from his hands.

This was Kira's – the murderer's – tool… a notebook… Kira… The Second Kira… If Light Yagami had it, and he was Kira… he wouldn't use it in front of him… Aoyama… notes… Met at Aoyama… Love at first sight… Second Kira… One Kira, one notebook… Second Kira… Two notebooks?

'_I-…It's not over yet'_ he concluded.

It was too much, but he needed to snap out of it and do something. He'd have time to think back at the Headquarters. He knew he had to lock that thing so no more people would use it.

A louder scream, one that sent chills down his spine, broke the silence.

He turned, startled, and gawked at the scared teenager.

Boredom, Death Note, rules, name and a face, Ryuk, L, police, hacking the base, killing criminals, Lind L. Tailor incident, war, FBI agents, Raye Penber, Naomi Misora, Sakura Tv incident, Misa, Rem, Ryuuzaki, Shinigami eyes, L's name, Misa's imprisonment, plan, his own imprisonment… The plan…

He laughed inwardly.

Ryuuzaki could only stare; that was one hell of a scream. And Yagami Light always tried to keep his emotions in check. Not even when they first heard about Shinigamis did he change one bit, unlike L. Weird.

"A…Are you alright?" Ryuuzaki asked, tentatively trying to clear his mind "Though, if anyone saw that monster, they'd be surprised…" He tried to keep calm, but his mind would keep coming to the second notebook. It wasn't over yet, after all.

"If you write someone's name into something like this, people will die…" the brunet said, too calm for the situation at hand "Can you believe that?"

"What?" asked Ryuuzaki in turn, not paying attention to what the boy was saying; instead, his reaction. He knew there was something he was forgetting, but the thought the teen said was quickly placed as priority in his mind. "I-It's hard to believe… but…" He fixed his eyes off of the boy and directed his gaze at the older of the family "T-There is no way that we can… test it" he held the statement as a plea "Right, Yagami-san?"

The man thought just a second before replying "Obviously, Ryuuzaki!"

'_Should have seen it coming.'_

"…There's nothing else we can do…" he turned to look at the _thing_ standing beside Higuchi "We'll just… have to ask that monster and Higuchi, right?" his mind went on and on about that second note, he wanted to end this quickly.

Rem stared at the helicopter. Did Light have his memories back already? He needed to keep holding it, or he'd just revert back to how it was before. What was Light's plan? Was he sure this will work? He did say if it didn't, she could kill him. But if she killed him, the Ryuuzaki – no, L… No, this was not the time to be negative. He told her to trust him, so she needed to do it; for Misa's sake.

"Ryuuzaki" said the boy next to him "First, let's match the names written here with the names of the victims"

Startled out of his thought, the man tuned in "Ah… yes, that's right"

His prime suspect – until Higuchi – came with the decision to validate the weapon – and before him, no less. He didn't question the teen's detective skills, he was good – in fact, too good. Was doing this just his instinct or did he know what to do?

This line of thoughts was dangerous, and he kept on feeding them… more and more.

'_I won'_ Kira thought _'just as planned'_

He just needed to kill Higuchi while holding the note and the ownership will be his – just killing him while holding the note and his memories won't go even if the book was under surveillance. Rem probably doesn't know that the note buried right know its Misa's… If he can get Misa to pick that one up, then everything will be settled.

'_Just as planned'_

He kept on thinking. Something was not right, that itching at the far back of his mind was here again and he knew he must listen to it now. What was it?

"Ryuuzaki, I'm only on the first page but the names on the note and the names of the victim match…" The detective glanced at the boy again _'I'm forgetting something…' _"Shall we check them all just to make sure?"

"Yes" the man said.

Then, it hit the brunet hard.

'_CRAP!'_

Light panicked, looking at his empty wrist. He remembered the whole deal with the watch and Ryuuzaki throwing it… JUST NOW!

'_SHIT!'_

On the backseat, a particular man observed the flustered teenager. He looked closely at the boy touching his wrist frantically. That made him remember they had to go for the new watch at the store.

"Light, I can tell you the time if you want…" Watari spoke calmly, trying to reassure the brunet "Given that your watch is destroyed, we'll get you a new one, don't worry"

Light froze, not knowing what to do. He never thought the watch wouldn't be with him. This was a disaster. But he might get another chance. No, he needed to write it now or else things would go wrong. He could write it in a tiny space of the note and do the same he was planning to do with the scrap on the watch. He had a pen in his shirt in case new clues arrived anytime, so he could use it.

"No, thanks Watari" the boy replied, softly. He needed to seem innocent right now, he couldn't get like Higuchi when he was about to get busted "It was just habit, that's all"

Ryuuzaki glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, his hair making a curtain to anyone but him. But then he saw it, that slow movement of the boy taking out the pen.

And now, it was L's turn to hit him hard.

Kira suspect with Kira's tool… The boy wouldn't be that stupid to try and write in it with him here, right? But then again, this teen was smart and maybe he predicted he'd think that way. No, he already knew this and was trying to—GOD, NO!

The detective jumped on Light and yanked the note from the teen. Light panicked, he needed the Death Note… Yes, he needed it and he wouldn't let it go that easily.

"What are you doing, Ryuuzaki!" He yelled grabbing the note again – the book in the middle of their battle. "I'm using it for evidence, give me just one second and I'll give it to you"

Ryuuzaki didn't pay attention; he now knew… this was dangerous. He stared at the boy's eyes; the malice was evident.

'_Kira'_ he thought with utmost distaste. He chopped Light's arm with his hand and the teen dropped the note.

Light's eyes changed again, those innocent and perky eyes. L could only stare…

'_Such a change…' _shocked, he moved to pick the note again, never breaking eye contact_ 'Well, this is interesting…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – Misconceptions<strong>

October 28th  
>Higuchi has been captured, but the original Kira's plans fail?<p>

'Danger' was the only thought running free in his mind. He just had an adrenaline rush, but he felt so limp… relief? Everything was a mess inside his head; there were too many pieces in this puzzle and he didn't know where to start.

"Ryuuzaki" The boy spoke, his head trying to find a reasonable cause to why this eccentric detective had to stop his work "You do know I was helping, right? Let me finish and you can have it"

Said man only stared. Just a minute ago, the teenager's behavior was rough and demanding – more than usual – and now, he was feigning patience and understanding so as to get what he wanted. If the brunet thought about that strategy from the start, he could have used it before trying stubbornly to keep the note with him – but he didn't. This abrupt change rang something in a secluded place of his mind. The man knew something was off – before and now – but his thoughts were in such a ruckus that the annoying ringing in his ears wouldn't let him think. Yes, that itching was back, and he was trying his best to find what it was. But he had to act quickly or the exasperated boy in front of him would snatch the book once more and the same process would happen all over again.

Same process… if Light grabbed the note that meant… Damn, he had that answer just seconds ago; he needed to calm down – NOW.

An idea hit him.

As he blinked, he cleared his throat "Thanks, Yagami-kun" his gaze suddenly fell on the man in the back "But, I will have the note now" he moved back to his seat, placing the note under him to keep it away of the teenager.

Light glared at him. What was wrong with this man? Didn't he want to capture Kira? His mouth opened to ask but a different question was made after watching the detective buckle his seatbelt and grabbing the headphones "What are you doing? Don't we need to check the names?" he was lost between what to do. In one side, the laptop was in his lap and he wanted to continue – no, he needed to; they couldn't arrest Higuchi without solid evidence and now they had it in front of them. Besides he wanted to clear his name and catch Kira. But on the other side, he knew when Ryuuzaki was set on something, the bastard always made sure to get it. The question now is, 'what is that thing?' What is the detective scheming?

"I'm preparing to take off" said the detective while turning on the helicopter "You might want to secure your ears, Light-kun" he glanced at the backseat and turned to quickly give his caretaker a note. The old sniper moved back inside, grabbed the scrap of paper and placed the weapon in a wide box. Not glancing outside, Ryuuzaki spoke through the headset "Yagami-san, we'll head back to the Headquarters to place all the evidence together. When Higuchi is secured, return right away"

Light stared. He didn't understand why the man was delaying this, but at least he was planning on doing it so he reluctantly followed orders. He gave a small nod at his father to reassure him, the last thing he wanted was him worrying about unnecessary things in a crucial moment like this.

As the last statement was said, Rem perked her ears worryingly. What was going on? Did Light have the memories back, yet? The Death Note wouldn't belong to him if he didn't kill Higuchi; his memories' situation is very unstable right now. The Shinigami watched as the suspected man was taken to a police car and shot a glance at the helicopter. The note was now at L's grasp. Was this also a part of his plan? Light better know what he was doing; If Misa was put in any kind of danger, Rem would take immediate actions. She distastefully followed the fake Kira to the vehicle, her mind going in every possible worst scenario. She was blindly doing what Light told her because the brunet said it was for Misa's sake; she almost forgot Light Yagami was an expert manipulator, and her enemy. Again, he also said if the blonde girl wasn't freed from all suspicions in a three-year lapse, the Shinigami could kill him. He never said Misa wouldn't be harmed. No, he didn't – but Rem knew better. It was impossible to keep the celebrity away from everything that wanted to hurt her – an example being Light – but she could try. But the teen was giving his life for a plan that could fail? Maybe the brunet wasn't as intelligent as she thought – and that worried her more for Misa's safety.

Soichiro signaled Aizawa to take the wheel. He then moved to the front seat and, with a small eye's movement, he gestured the Shinigami to go in.

"I think I'll keep and eye in this suspect" he informed the cop. Said man tilted his head in confusion but decided against asking and resolved to just drive.

The car's door closed after Rem complied. Ex-Chief Yagami couldn't understand why the monster was coming along if the notebook was in the now gone helicopter. Maybe that thing was harmless. Anyway, he'll follow Ryuuzaki's orders and make it look natural. That thing gives him the chills, but he has a duty to perform and he'll do it.

He turned to the rest of the police and yelled for all to listen "We'll take this suspect to a cell until we have everything set to convict him" his public nodded in comprehension.

The graying man followed Higuchi in the backseat, sitting at one side; the other being occupied by Mogi. They had to be in constant watch of the killer – of Kira. The car took off, heading for the direction that brought bad memories to the ex-Chief – his and Light's previous confinement place.

The rest of the officers left one by one, making sure the way was clean for civilians.

* * *

><p>Back at the Headquarters, a particular man is having a heavy headache<p>

He had all the way here to piece things, but somehow he – L – managed to fail that simple task. Thoughts of everything until now revolved around that black note. Million 'what if's coming and going as they pleased.

What if it is true? Just a name and a face are needed and you kill someone. One of the theories said Kira could have hacked into the police data to get that information on every criminal. No, it was most definitely true he did that. Kira also watched the news, where names and faces were shown. The detective knew Kira's first victim was the man who kidnapped the children and the teachers at a school; his name and face were shown as a suspect. Maybe it was around that time when Kira got the notebook and was testing it – it is hard to believe you could kill this easily.

The thought was alluring, but too sickening.

What about the Second Kira? She – because the raven-haired man knew it was Misa – killed without knowing a name – no, they didn't know that for sure, yet. But they still saw how Ukita was killed in front of Sakura TV; there is no way Kira or the Second Kira knew his real name, but he still died.

'_I'll have to ask the Shinigami about it'_ he thought. That is, if the Shinigami would answer.

Next… What if his theory about Kira being a high school boy was right? At that time maybe Kira didn't know how to manipulate deaths, so the school schedule does fit. After L challenged Kira publicly, weirder things started to happen – criminals drawing symbols on the prison's walls and writing taunts in form of secret messages in random times. This means he spooked Kira by guessing right and the serial killer made a small mistake in confirming it. Besides, the theory of Light about a teenager's ideologies fits here.

Light… He glanced at the teenager, thumb resting at his bottom lip. The elevator's lights were making the chocolate locks of the brunet stand out. If Light was Kira… High school boy, school schedule, detective skills, secret surveillance, odd behavior… Odd behavior…

He knew he had to pay more attention to the behavior, it was ringing loudly somewhere in his mind. Still, it was too much information to tie all loose ends in this confined place.

A ring signaled they had come to their destination. Ryuuzaki wasted no time to get out, Light trailing behind thanks to the cuffs.

The brunet kept on staring at the detective – something was off with him. The man had something in mind – most definitely nothing good for the teenager – but he couldn't figure out 'what'. Why else would he drag him to the Headquarters to continue the investigation when they could have easily continued it in the helicopter? Not mentioning the older man still thought he was Kira – which they now proved was wrong. Maybe Ryuuzaki couldn't believe he was wrong? If that was the case, he'd make the teenager's every action look related to the notebook-…

The notebook!

He swiftly grabbed the detective's arm and made him stop mid-way "Ryuuzaki, where is the note?"

The man stared at him as if the boy had just spoken in Turkish. A few seconds later he dropped his head and took out his phone from his baggy jeans. The expected number was already calling. He answered the phone.

"Watari" he whispered, almost a sigh. He couldn't believe he – the three greatest detectives in the world – had just forgotten his more important evidence. This could happen to Misa, Matsuda – hell, it even happened to Light once – but not him.

In the other line, the elderly man had a mixture of emotions – his ward had just forgotten something. All this time, the man thought he could avoid mistakes like the plague and Watari was worried about it – it was as if the detective wanted to be a machine. He almost thought it once too. He knew he had to be worried, and he was, but a small chuckle of relief left his mouth as he grabbed the note from the pilot's seat "You forgot something, Ryuuzaki"

"Yes, I know" the man replied, frustrated by the incident and the foreboding of many reminders that he is still human and things happen "Please bring it in your way in" he didn't give his caretaker more time to mock him and closed the phone. Before moving again, the detective glanced at the boy gawking at him and answered the un-asked question "There are many thoughts related to the case going in my head. It was bound to happen eventually" with that said, he turned and continued in his track, dragging annoyingly at the still shocked teenager.

He couldn't believe what just happened, but it did – The great L had just forgotten a piece of evidence, and not just any type, but the notebook, no less. He wanted to laugh out loud, but he kept that inside his head and instead, masked it with a shocked expression. True, he was shocked, but he was more amused at the fact he now had something to counter the detective's habitual display of ostentation. Besides, he could use it to show the man wasn't perfect – also adding the 'Light being Kira' theory proved wrong. He smiled inwardly – just the thought was amusing. He knew he would irk Ryuuzaki by saying it, and a fight probably would start again; but, he had the desire to point it out and thankfully, nobody was here to stop it…

Wait…

"Uh, Ryuuzaki?" the boy asked. A particular blonde girl came to mind at his last thought.

"Yes, Light-kun" the man answered. If the boy wanted to start a fight by reminding him of the incident just now, he'd play along just nicely.

Before Light could continue his train of thought, they got to the main room of the investigation. The raven-haired detective almost – almost – dropped his head again at another reminder.

"Hello, Amane-san" he mumbled. _'Perfect'_. Two times in one night – If Watari knew about this, he'd be troubled for life. He shot a glance at the teenager – a spark of amusement displayed in his face. He'll make sure to erase those annoying thoughts.

The thought he had in the helicopter hit him again.

The celebrity tried turning her head around, her beloved was just some feet away but the chains the detective wrapped around her were constricting her movements "Light!" she shouted, ignoring the other man. It was around time they got here. Was Ryuuzaki really serious about leaving her here, all alone and chained in this uncomfortable position, until someone came? No way was she alright with this method, but if it was for Light, she'd do whatever he asked her.

The brunet sighed inwardly and quickly tried to soothe her "Hi Misa, I'm sorry we took this long. We'll free you right away" he moved towards the blonde, glancing at the detective for cuffs' key.

"What happened? Did you capture Higuchi?" she remembered what the Shinigami told her, about Light's plan. Maybe everything was according to it. She hoped she had been useful for her love.

Ryuuzaki gave the keys to the boy and confirmed without much emotion "We captured him" the door opened to reveal the elderly man holding his coat and the Death Note in one hand while a black plastic bag in the other. The detective sat in his usual position at the chair as the teenager freed completely the celebrity "We were going to confirm Higuchi's identity as Kira right now, so we need you to leave Amane-san" he grabbed the book his caretaker handed him and placed it in front of him.

The hyper girl fumed. Why couldn't she stay? She helped them find Higuchi! She wanted to help Light; her actions already proved enough of that. With a loud whine she locked arms with the brunet, making him slightly uncomfortable "But I could help too! I already showed you that" she pouted, making her look like a puppy asking for food. She thought for an excuse to stay with Light, she wanted to see how the teen's plans were going "C'mon Ryuuzaki, this is what friends are for, to help each other!"

The raven-haired man placed his thumb at his bottom lip, looking at the table in front of him as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _'Friends, huh?'_ To put a start to his idea, he needed to have the teen alone, with no annoying distractions like said boy's 'girlfriend' – who would stop him if anything the girl didn't like were to happen to the brunet – or his dad – who would stop him if anything at all happened to the brunet. Watari would help him, he already knew his methods and, by the look of the black bag, his caretaker already agreed with the idea he proposed in the helicopter.

"Thank you, Amane-san, but Light and I can take care of this. It's a small and easy task" he lied. The last thing he needed was more distractions. He still had to piece all his thoughts together but he wouldn't be able to do so with that loud celebrity here "Besides, the rest of the team will be back soon. You should be in your room"

He knew the man was lying. All this time chained together helped him understand more the detective's train of thought, and he knew for sure he didn't consider this a small task or they would have done it in the helicopter. The helicopter… that reminded him of the strange actions the older man was showing not so long ago. He was too distracted by Ryuuzaki forgetting the notebook and freeing his 'girlfriend' that he too forgot to find a cause to the detective's behavior. But that statement helped him figure it out. The man had something to discuss with Light alone and it had to be here, in the Headquarters – that proved his theory of being something not so good for the brunet. Well, the earlier they started with the detective's idea, the earlier they'd convict Kira and he'd be freed from all suspicions.

Misa opened her mouth to complain, but Light placed his hand in her shoulder to stop and reassure her "It won't be long, Misa" he tried smiling kindly to the girl "When we are done, we'll call you. Thanks for all your help" the last part was said with true gratitude. If it wasn't for the blonde, they'd have taken more time to catch Higuchi.

The blonde couldn't help but smile in return - she had been helpful to Light. She'd have to kill a little time before being able to be with him, but she could wait. She nodded rapidly; pecking the brunet's cheek before glaring at Ryuuzaki "I'll leave, but if I find you did something to Light, you'll pay Ryuuzaki!" she ruffled the detective's hair before turning to the door.

He goggled at the girl's actions before instructing Watari "Please, accompany to her room. Leave the bag before going" the man complied, handing said container and promising to return shortly.

Light stared as the celebrity and elderly man disappeared before the door. He then smiled mockingly at the detective "Friends, huh? Looks like you don't like 'that kind of people' helping you" he lied. He knew the man just didn't want interruptions, but that word rang a memory in his head of some months ago before his confinement… and he wanted to mess with the raven-haired guy.

"What do you mean, Light-kun?" the man asked, not really caring about the topic, neither looking at the boy's direction – instead, turning on the monitors, searching through the Death Note while matching the names of the list to the ones in the note.

"Well, I – your friend – tried helping back at the helicopter, but you stopped me abruptly" he tried sounding serious, looking at the work he was supposed to do "Same with Misa aiding us. Do you not like your friends' helping you or what?" he joked.

"Misa already helped us once, and once was enough. I thought Light-kun realized my intentions of wanting her gone" he eyed the boy before going back to the notebook "And what is Light doing in this topic?"

The brunet stared. He was joking when he started this, but the detective took it so seriously he didn't know what he was supposed to say anymore. He thought he had an idea as to how the man's mind worked, but this was quite a surprise. It was interesting to hear the man answer honestly at something so trivial – something even he, Light Yagami, didn't think about. As all the unimportant thoughts ran through his head, he sat slowly in the desk chair, helping the detective with the list of names. He didn't notice the elderly man coming back into the room.

"Well, you said I was your first friend, remember?" he asked.

Ryuuzaki considered the words slowly, not taking his eyes off the notebook he was eyeing, but stopping his work for a second. True, that time he said it because he was sure Light was Kira and was trying to see if his suspect found that thought disturbing. He also went along with Misa when she said it, because he needed her to cooperate. He never thought about having friends and he, himself, never really cared. Society had a heavy meaning for that word, full of responsibilities, emotions and commitments. As L, he couldn't find useful a person who would stand between him and his job whenever that person wanted. The dictionary's definition of 'acquaintance' was 'a person one knows slightly' – while 'friend's was 'a person with whom one has a bond of mutual affection'. He had acquaintances, because of his work – but holding affection towards another person, and that being mutual? He went on and on in his head about all the people he had met – none fitted that description. Maybe… Did Watari count as a friend? He raised him and took care of him; perhaps he was more like a family member. But friends… he tilted his head, stopping his mind of going through unimportant things when his thoughts hit a dead end, and continued with his work "Friend… is a complicated word"

The teen handed him a sheet of paper with the names he wrote in order to make it easier to match "How come?" he asked. They had to concentrate on the case right now and this was turning just like one of the many conversations they had when they were bored – asking the other's opinion on something unimportant, then finding logic or reason to it or the opposite thought. It was their particular way of having fun

Still checking the names he replied, always in monotone "In society, a friend is someone we all 'need', who holds severe importance and with whom we share a mutual bond of affection".

The boy took a moment to consider that statement. People did have the wrong idea of friends being an extension of family. But the way the raven-haired guy said that sounded like his description for that title was not the one he just explained. "So your definition is different" it was the logic conclusion. He wouldn't continue with the question in mind to get the detective's opinion right now, and he knew the man wouldn't give it even if requested – first came the case. When he handed the last page with the names he turned and asked, as the conclusion of the topic "Still, do you consider me a friend, Ryuuzaki?"

Said man finished checking and nodded inwardly _'Higuchi is Kira'_ he thought. The evidence was right in front of him. If they could somehow test the notebook and its rules, then they could convict their suspect – and probably also Light and Misa. A loud rasp took him back to reality and he – with Light – turned to see his silent caretaker, holding the black bag and awaiting orders.

The detective placed his thumb at his bottom lip, signaling to the elderly man with the other hand to start the plan "I believe a person wouldn't make his friend suffer for morbid curiosity, Light-kun" he informed.

He was already startled by Watari entering the room without him noticing it, but those words leaving the detective's mouth and the elderly man approaching him slowly, frightened him more. The brunet was about to ask what he meant, until the thought about what they were here for hit him like a rock. _'Right, he had something to discuss with me alone – something probably not good'_ he thought, eyeing the man's caretaker going behind him and hearing the rustle of the bag.

"I see you thought about what I was trying to do" said the detective as he stood and walked over to the brunet "You are not putting on a fight"

"The sooner I'm free of you ridiculous suspicions, the sooner we'll convict Higuchi" his voice was cold, and he glared at the man in front of him. Of course he wasn't comfortable; he never was around this guy. But if he at least had an idea as to 'what exactly' the detective had in mind, he could put on with it more easily. His inward protest was cut of when he felt a fetter closing around his feet. As he looked down to confirm the situation, a small pang of fear crossed his face before anger and suspicion replaced it "What will you do?" he asked through gritted teeth, glaring up with all his might and hate at the detective.

A smile small formed in his face at the sudden display of confusion and panic on the younger one _'If looks killed… You'd be Kira, Yagami-kun'_ his mind provided in amusement. He watched as his caretaker wrapped Light's body and chair with a chain – similar to the way he chained Misa. Finally, after various cameras were set and recording at different angles of the situation, he replied with a spark of excitement…

"I'm going to confirm some hypothesis in the most unorthodox and dangerous way I have ever tried"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – Tic-Tac-Toe<strong>

January 21th – Same Year  
>Yagami residence<br>A temporary insight to Kira's everyday life shows…

Searching through the police records was tiring. He couldn't wait for the day when the people would give him the criminal's information willingly. Today, he was looking for dangerous criminals in California, United States; that L knew he was in Japan doesn't mean he'll stop with the judgment in the rest of the world.

He halted at Los Angeles, investigating the Los Angeles County State Prison. Amongst the list of names with links to the full report of the prisoner, some information caught his attention.

_'This psychotic murderer killed three people before attempting suicide'_ at the side, the name of the convict highlighted in red made his eyes narrow "Be… Be… What kind of name is this?" he murmured. It was not a big crime, but the man was still considered highly dangerous and was under the maximum security. He didn't understand, so he tried clicking the link to know more about the case.

"Maybe it's just an alias, Light" said the Shinigami while eating an apple "But you know I can't tell you that, right?"

"I know Ryuk" the teen answered "Anyway, this is one of the most secret files, their names must be real" he pointed to the place beside the name, under a column that read 'nickname' "Also, here says his alias. Only two letters, both initials from his name" he crossed his arms and leant on the back of the chair, waiting for the page to load "He must have been easy to find".

The Shinigami simply slumped on the bed, jerking upward once again when he heard a shout.

"Light!" Sayu yelled again "Mom asks if you can take out the garbage!"

The brunet sighed deeply, exasperated, and glanced towards the still loading page before standing up "I'm coming, Sayu. You don't have to yell, you know?" with that, he left the room momentarily, locking it so no one would come in.

Ryuk stared at the door, waiting for Light to come back, until he saw the prisoner's information and picture pop-up seconds after the teen left. He moved closer to take a look and laughed, genuinely amused.

"You said it had to be his real name, but this man's real name is different, Light" he laughed again.

"What are you giggling at?" he heard the boy's voice and turned to look at him, just closing the door after he stepped inside.

"Oh, nothing Light" the Shinigami lied "I just thought this man looked funny"

Light frowned slightly and moved to the computer. He read through the information first before looking at the picture "It's true, he looks weird. And his crimes are worse than I thought" he commented, signaling with his finger and reading aloud "A man, a 13-year-old girl and a woman?" he shook his head "And the eyes of the girl…"

He sighed once again, taking out the notebook and writing the convict's name swiftly and angrily.

This man had to receive judgment.

* * *

><p>October 29th – 12:37 am<br>Meanwhile, in the police car transporting the fake Kira

He just wanted this to be all over with – his men were tired to death, not to mention he too had suffered too much mental pressure due to this case – for Goodness sake, even his son was being accused of such morbid crimes. Ex-Chief Yagami turned his head slightly to look at the man. For this person, his son had to endure all the test and accusations of the famous detective. But now things were over, they finally caught the worst criminal they had seen and Light was freed from suspicions; finally, he could have him back at home with the rest of his family, like is supposed to be.

The man left his naïve thoughts to run free, not noticing the concerned look the other police man in the back seat was giving him – neither did he perceive they had arrived to the imprisonment cell.

Slowly, as if to prevent the dangerous man from snapping out of his defeated state, Aizawa stopped the car at the entrance of their destination. He took a deep breath and looked backwards to the murderer. His gaze fell on the oldest man after a while.

"We are here, Chief" his voice resounding through the whole car. The fake Kira trembled slightly at the ominous tone.

There was a heavy pause before Soichiro replied, placing his helmet on and signaling the others to do the same "Right. This will be over soon" his heart started beating faster as they got out of the car, dragging the suspect by the cuffs. Was this happiness, relief, joy or a mixture of feelings? It sure was too strong to describe with words.

As the police men quickly moved inside the building, the strange creature trailed dazedly behind, still going over every worst scenario that could happen to Misa. Ryuuzaki had the book, that was for sure – ergo, L had it too; was Light planning on killing Higuchi and proclaiming ownership of the object? If that were to be it, the brunet would have done it already – or maybe, he was waiting for a chance to be alone to do it?

Not very likely, he was attached to L's agent and if he waited more time, L would piece everything together thanks to the note.

Then, what if she kills Higuchi? She'd free herself of this tedious situation and could keep an eye on both sides for any change – plus, since she wouldn't be doing it to save Misa or Light, the death rule wouldn't affect her.

Also, Light didn't explain his plan in detail so as to prevent her from acting unnaturally, but she didn't trust him at all and needed to be present in any evidence and/ or conclusion L's team might come across. Yes, this was solid enough. But again, going against Light's plan might put Misa in danger; it'd be better to use this strategy as the last resort.

"Shinigami" the deep voice from the ex-Chief, coming from her side, interrupted the thoughts in the right time "I have a question".

Since they got in the car, the question has been going through his head, but repressed the thought since it didn't matter at that moment. It didn't matter now but still, it was strange.

"My name is Rem" the creature retorted, acidly "What is your question, human?" she knew how to answer if it was something that could harm Misa – yes, once again, she didn't care about Light.

Such a strong response took the graying man off guard, making him flinch slightly. He knew dealing with a God of Death could be dangerous – more, pissing them off. Silence enveloped him as they moved towards the cell.

"Well" the man carefully started "I couldn't help to notice but, why are you h-…"

_Beep_

What a great moment for L to be calling. Well, although he was interrupted rather rudely, Soichiro knew this question might be best to bring it up with L present. That's what his mind kept on providing, stopping his feet movement as he reached for the phone and answered it with one swift move.

The other man didn't even wait for any signal _"Yagami-san"_ he started _"I require your help"_

"Don't worry, Ryuuzaki" determination almost palpable in his voice "We are almost done here. We will be there shortly"

"_Actually"_ the detective interrupted, a small pause followed; the faint sound of chains could be heard _"What I need your help in, is for you all to keep watch over the suspect"_ small pause again, the same sound of chains followed, but this time, slightly louder _"While me and Light-kun verify the evidence"_

Ex-Chief Yagami was about to protest when he heard his son's name said in a sentence were there was no suspicion near it. His earlier thoughts returned like a tide. Yes, his son was proved to be innocent so there was nothing to be afraid or uncomfortable about.

With a small sight and a reassuring glance at his co-workers, Soichiro finally accepted, giving an affirmative sound to the phone.

"_Thank you, Yagami-san"_ Ryuuzaki answered, seemingly in a hurry _"I'll let you know when is best for you to leave the suspect" _and, as quickly and unexpected as the detective called, he hung up.

Ex-Chief Yagami stared at his phone for a second before looking at his team, which had stopped to hear the conversation "Well, looks like we will be staying for security reasons"

The rest of the police men gave a half-hearted smile, followed by a sigh, and resumed walking along the corridor filled with the cells they had seen some months ago.

* * *

><p>January 20th – 1:44 pm<br>California State Prison, Los Angeles County  
>On the other end of Kira's actions… something already is happening.<p>

"Get up" yelled the black-haired guard, taking out two pair of cuffs to apprehend the convict and the keys to open the cell "You have a visit"

A crouched man, facing the opposite side of the jail where the shadows enveloped him wholly, tilted his head to one side as he kept his attention in the floor "I'm busy, tell them to come back later" he answered, his tone barely audible but with depths enough to make you shiver.

Turning to both sides to look for any kind of living thing, the police man yelled once again – to no one in particular – while opening the cell angrily "I said you have a visit! Get up!" he entered the room and bent to place one pair of cuffs around the ankles of the prisoner.

"Did you get me what I requested?" asked the man with the orange suit, turning to let his hands be handcuffed as well – this was their usual practiced routine.

"Yes" the jailer whispered, handing with secrecy a napkin that enveloped a long and pointy object in it "And I don't think this will help you"

As they left the cell and walked through the corridors, the convict concluded "You don't think. Dot" a twisted and sinister grin crept his face while putting the article in his pocket – this strange behavior he kept on displaying, of course, was always answered with an apprehensive look. "So, who is meeting me?"

"I don't know. A tall and mysterious guy saying he has a message from Ryuuzaki" the man said while entering the passageway prior to the visit room. The raven-haired froze in place, halting in his steps and, by default, making the other stumble upon him "You okay?" he asked.

'_Ryuuzaki, eh?'_ his mind provided in amusement; a wicked smile spreading in his face. _'This is really opportune, _Ryuuzaki._ Henh henh henh…'_

The man wasted no time and approached the door, dragging his warder with him. His gaze fell on a stranger dressed in a long dark jacket, eyeing a laptop placed in the table he was sitting, at the far back of the room. His face was indiscernible, hidden beneath a hat and the collar of the garment.

"You have really dangerous convicts here and you let such a suspicious man come in" the prisoner reprimanded in fake amusement as he moved towards the table and sat with no much effort "You people really need to improve the security here"

A synthetic voice broke him out of his thoughts "We need to talk"

He glared as softly as possible to the device now facing him with a white background and a loathsome gothic sign "I have nothing to talk to you" he snapped, uninterested.

"You may get killed" the voice interrupted "You need to serve time in prison, that's why I won't risk you being murdered"

"Oh that Kira thing?" the man rested his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers "I am really scared, you know? Kyahahaha" he laughed, the same twisted and macabre smile appearing on his face.

The voice stayed silent before retorting "This is no laughing matter, I-"

"I do not need nor want your help" the raven-haired deadpanned, unfazed by the disturbing visit. He swiftly stood up and walked to the security guard "Besides, I'm always thirteen steps ahead of you heh heh heh" with that last fake laugh, he left the room as fast as he came – being escorted by his loyal black-haired man.

His mind kept circling on his last words. They were right; he was several steps ahead and finally today was the day when he'll show that. As they passed in front of the cleaning room, the police man stopped and turned his back to the other in order to open the door to the dinning hall. The prisoner gripped the pointy object in his pocket, moving it upward skillfully to take it out of the pocket.

"So…" started the jailer, shaking his key-holder to search for the one used to open the door "What did that guy wanted?"

Finally taking out the needle and maneuvering it in his fingers, he moved closer to the other man "Oh nothing" he murmured in exaggerated unimportance "He told me to take you to the hospital" the smallest of smirks raced through his features as the thoughts of freedom ran wildly across his mind.

The warder froze on the spot at the feeling of hot breath against the side of his face. He was just a novice; he was told to be careful with this man, but he felt pity for him and his suicide attempt that he wanted to grant him his last death wish… and now, he was here, trapped under the psychopath's arms and the dreaded object he himself got was prickling just above his carotid artery. Trembling slightly and feeling his legs go numb; he asked the dreaded question "What do you mean?"

"You are about to have a heart attack" whispered the convict…

And with that, he plunged the air-filled syringe into the jailer's neck.

* * *

><p>October 29th – 12:18 am<p>

After chaining Light… What is Ryuuzaki planning on doing?

'_Cameras, check; audio, check; notebook, check; chains, check; Light Yagami, struggling and glaring furiously at me, check' _

I ended my thoughts when my attention was caught by the wall-clock. We had left the work of transporting Higuchi to the older Yagami and the rest but, by now, it was probably some were already on their way back. Curses, swears and protests coming from the boy's mouth made me remember of that small issue I had to take care first, before starting.

If I wanted my idea to work, we'd have to be alone – simply because, I'm sure the rest of the team wouldn't have approved of this even if I had explained before-hand.

That's when building this skyscraper came useful. I made sure it had the proper vigilance system to harbor us, the people after Kira – so, I would know in advance if someone was to come earlier than expected. Someone… someone… Misa was in her room; Watari was with me, but he was not an issue; Yagami-san, Mogi and Aizawa were with Higuchi… someone… I am forgetting someone. After a long pause watching the monitors as if expecting the name would show up eventually, I remembered.

Matsuda.

Right. One hour ago I'd have excused myself by saying I wouldn't remember the things or people I regarded as unimportant, but after the notebook situation… Damn it, I'm sure I took it out of the helicopter – yet, again, I was sure Light Yagami and Misa Amane were Kira and Second Kira but, conveniently, Higuchi appeared to destroy my case…

Conveniently…

I glanced at Watari after Light dropped his head, defeated. The sooner I started, the sooner we'll know, but I had to prepare first. Just in case.

"Watari" I murmured, pointing at the computer where the front door was being recorded, before extending my hand to ask for something. He nodded and left the room. My gaze fell on the teen again, I had to make sure he wouldn't do anything dangerous "Yagami-kun, can you move?" he raised his head slightly, making visible the rage in his eyes.

"Ryuuzaki" his voice a mirror of his expression "If I were free, I'd punch you"

The sentence itself was enough to make me raise one eyebrow in response. I nibbled at my thumb just as Watari came back into the room, phone in hand "Then now you know why I chained you, Yagami-kun"

I grabbed the altered device Watari handed and moved back to the desk by the monitors. Not giving the teen any time to retort, I sat in the chair – grabbing the notebook and placing it in the desk to move it out of the way – and called the number, turning around to shush and stare at him when it connected.

The waiting sound stopped before the second ring – too quickly – so they probably weren't on the car… "Yagami-san, I require your help" I said as soon as I could. Light glared at me from under his bangs, although I could see he was scheming something.

"_Don't worry, Ryuuzaki. We are almost done here. We will be there shortly"_ So, they were still in the confinement place. The brunet opened his mouth – I presumed to scream – so I pointed at him quickly, signaling the eldest man in the room to do something about it. Watari covered the boy's mouth swiftly but muffled sounds still escaped.

"Actually" I interrupted, although the boy was too distracting with his squirming to continue. Annoyed, I moved the phone, covering it with most of my body so the struggle wouldn't be heard "What I need your help in, is for you all to keep watch over the suspect" the boy kept on trashing around; making it difficult to talk, so I closed my eyes to block the noise, placing my thumb and forefinger on the bridge of my nose in exasperation "While me and Light-kun verify the evidence"I concluded. A dicey idea popped up in my mind, inciting me to start my plan by grabbing and throwing the notebook at him.

Light's eyes widened while he maneuvered to move under the restraints of the chains and catch the object that was thrown at him. Surprisingly, he barely grasped it.

Light fell silent instantly, before dropping his head.

I stared at him. That change in his behavior is the same as the one in the helicopter.

In a split second, something clicked in my mind.

Everything went fast forward from that.

The confirmation from Yagami's voice broke me out of my thoughts. I needed to end the conversation – something in my head told me this was the missing piece in my puzzle "Thank you, Yagami-san. I'll let you know when is best for you to leave the suspect" I replied hastily and turned off the call.

Immediately after that, it happened – Light screamed to the top of his lungs, just like in the helicopter.

I turned to the eldest man as the yells resonated throughout the room. Maybe he already knew me enough to know what I was thinking or maybe my expression gave me away, either way, Watari quickly snatched the book…

And the teen's screams ceased abruptly while his expression softened.

His eyes moved between the only two people in the room. I, on the other hand, sat deep in surprise and wonder before moving to search and see if the Shinigami was somewhere in our sight.

"What are you looking for, Ryuuzaki?" he asked carefully, as if suspicious, while I was crouching beside the small coffee table.

After a while of silence, I had no choice but to go back to my chair and stare at him. In my head, I knew I was close to something big…

"Watari, the notebook" I reached my hand, waiting for the object. After doing as told, he stepped back "The cameras" I commanded, barely audible "Focus his face" again, he did as told.

As we checked that everything was in place, Light squirmed uncomfortably, eyeing the camera's lenses with a questioning look "What is this about, Ryuuzaki?"

Grabbing the note and flipping through the pages again, I wasted no time in small talk and handed Watari a notepad with a chronometer "I'm confirming a hypothesis. That's why I chained you, Yagami-kun" I stood up beside his chair and dropped the object on his lap.

Then…

Nothing happened.

I didn't even have to hide my confused expression; I believe it was quite obvious.

What was the difference? In the helicopter, he took it from my hands. Here, he caught it after I threw it. Just now, I forced him to have it. Does he have to grab it willingly? No, catching it was a reflex. What else? Took it, caught it and received. In the first two cases, he had skin-on-skin contact, could it be that?

I grabbed the note again, this time placing it to his neck.

Nothing, again.

"What the hell, Ryuuzaki?" I heard the boy say, his voice in a battle between fury and laughter. I stared at him.

So, skin-on-skin contact wasn't the detail? What else could it be? My mind swirled around those three scenarios. Took it, caught it and received. Took it, caught it and received…

That's it – hands.

Hurriedly, I opened one of his clenched hands and placed the notebook in it.

His muscles tightened; his mouth closed, although for just a moment.

'_I was right after all'_ was the only thing I could think of before the boy started screaming once again.

This feeling has been haunting me since the incident on the helicopter; that we've already been through this. I couldn't put my finger on it until I threw the book at the teen, showing an abrupt change in his behavior – the same one as the time after the first week in the confinement jail. From then on, Light Yagami's personality went from a sly poker player to an explosive but methodic detective – he went from 'guilty', to 'innocent'.

Innocent? How could one man go from guilty to innocent? Maybe he was just pretending to free himself of the death sentence by acting so damn well and saying he was being manipulated-

'_But he could have been' _I interrupted myself. If my theory of Kira giving his power – the notebook, to someone else was correct, he could seem innocent. But, basing myself on that, and the fact that Higuchi – Kira – appeared after Light turned out to be innocent, that could mean Light was Kira and gave his notebook to free himself. With Kira's way of thinking, it wouldn't be strange.

That has a high probability of being true.

I repeated the action of snatching the notebook away and placing it in his hand. Several times after, I decided to leave him with the notebook while he yelled, once again.

If, what I said before is true…

Light, the actual Kira, would have made this plan before being imprisoned with the purpose of lifting all suspicions from him and... – I looked at him after he stopped screaming – …kill me, the one standing in his way, when the first purpose is settled.

What I don't understand is why his behavior changed… why it keeps changing every time he holds the book – he wasn't holding it in the cell…

My head was just a mess, filling each blank space with blank words leading me nowhere. For now, all I was a hundred percent certain was that the one in front of me was Kira.

And Kira is a mass murderer.

Making him spill the beans would be best. Guess there is no other way than starting the investigation, isn't there?

Slouching enough to meet his face, I pulled him by the scalp, forcing his eyes to meet mine, while placing the other hand in my jeans' pocket.

"Kira" I whispered. His eyes had the malicious glint only a murderer would have "Explain the note to me"

A bit of silence went by "Ryuuzaki" He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth "You are insane, I'm not Kira"

"I demand an answer to my request" I insisted. It was just as I thought – his voice, his expression, his eyes… they all were too calm and cautious, as if trying to analyze me, his own words and find a way out.

He glared at me and sighed "Ryuuzaki, I know as much as you about this" Light retorted – again, a tad late. I looked at Watari just as he nodded.

"Kira, if you speak now, I won't be physical" smiling inwardly in the way his eyes widened for a second before narrowing, I gripped his hair more, forcing him to face upwards. A small hiss escaped his mouth.

"You are already being physical, Ryuuzaki" he panted "Let me go, now" from the corner of my eyes I could catch the eldest man nodding again.

I dropped my tone enough so only he could hear me "As long as you don't tell me, it will be worse for you, Light. I already have evidence"

"Ryuuzaki, calm down and think" he retorted. Watari repeated his action "You are going overboard with this. Not to mention we are losing time" his eyes closed before opening again, almost burning holes in mines "For the last time, let me go"

I stood at full height and looked down at him – four tries were more than enough; besides, if I pushed it too far, he'd notice. I released his hair, a little rash– my eyes still locked on his frame.

He expectantly glowered at me; I guess waiting for me to free him. Having him in this state would do no good for the investigation. We had Kira's change recorded and his answers firmly timed. I turned to Watari, grabbing the notes he has been writing.

-First response: 3.08 seconds.  
>-Second response: 2.44 seconds.<br>-Third response: 4.13 seconds.  
>-Fourth response: 3.27 seconds.<p>

'_A small margin'_ I thought. It's as I thought – Kira would take little time to think of what to say, analyze my demands and search for the best answer before speaking.

While I torn the sheet of paper and placed it in my pocket, signaling the other man to begin a new page, my hand scribbled the next set of questions in the notepad.

Begin second part of the experiment.

I darted back to the Yagami boy and locked eyes with him "Fair enough" I declared, swiftly removing the notebook from his hold "But first, let me ask you some things, Kira"

"I'm not Kira!" he immediately yelled. I glanced at Watari, who just blinked, almost in as much surprise as me.

My eyes diverted to the teen once again "But you are, Light" his eyebrows almost touched in rage and wonder "I think I have enough evidence"

"How come you have evidence and haven't shown it to the rest of the team?" I blinked, shocked "If you are saying that to make me panic because you think I'm Kira, that's not going to happen, Ryuuzaki"

Was this a trap? Was he acting? No, this definitely is the Light I've been living with these past months.

The first Light, who was used in the first part of the experiment, was the Light I talked to before the imprisonment: cold, calculating, manipulative and collected, thinking ahead of everything, analyzing every thought, word and situation before molding them to his own benefit – adding his intelligence and social skills, we get an arrogant, prideful and selfish megalomaniac. Arrogant… conceited… extremely confident – just slightly dissimilar from the Light that has been chained to me these months and the Light now.

This Light was a hard-working, honest and emotional teen; he wouldn't try to hide his thoughts or feelings behind a mask of heartless indifference neither would he believe people are trash and treat them accordingly. Yes, he was quite dramatic and flashy, he was pleased when people did as he said but refused to follow anyone's lead; simply put, he was stubborn. And that same trait, along with his thirst of truth, made him a great detective – although, above all, this Light was sympathetic.

The changes are so subtle that no one would have been aware of them unless they paid close attention to Light's everyday life, like I did. Who really was the original, the first or the second? What made the personality change? It even seems like his memory was wiped out. What is the difference between the Light before and the one now?

I didn't have to ponder on the question so much

The notebook.

"Light, do you know what this is?" I said, waving the book in mid-air.

"The tool Kira used to kill" he answered, just as smoothly; almost without thinking at all.

"Correct. And the device you use to forget you are Kira" I added.

His face contorted in skepticism "What? Don't tell me anybody can be Kira and forget it. How can you forget something like that?"

While placing my unoccupied thumb in my bottom lip, I pondered the questions "If you think about it, it makes sense" I finally declared "that is, if we are talking about you Light"

"I don't think I would forget such crimes" he retorted, his voice slightly angrier.

I shrugged as I walked slowly to Watari and reached for the little sheet of papers once again, checking every response from this other Light.

-First response: 0.47 seconds.  
>-Second response: 1.32 seconds.<br>-Third response: 1.54 seconds.  
>-Fourth response: 3.25 seconds.<br>-Fifth response: 2.08 seconds.

Satisfied, I placed the notepad in my pocket.

I found it obvious.

The previous person was definitely different than the one now; although they are, indeed, the same body. The difference was that damned notebook.

I grabbed said object and flipped through the pages. This thing is probably the source of all things – it changed Light's behavior, it erased his memories, it probably helped him to start being Kira; the Yagami boy wouldn't have gone to such extremes in the name of justice.

While reading the instructions again an idea popped up in my mind. True, it was dangerous, taking on count the rules on both covers; but I could probably get to understand better this way.

Before I had time to hand the notebook back to the brunet, a sound coming from the monitors, made me turn and drop my head in exhaustion.

"Hello, Matsuda-san" I sighed. This situation was quite inconvenient.

"Hello Ryuuzaki! I'm with Ide-san" the man greeted "He brought me here after Higuchi was sent to prison. Anyway, since everyone left with the suspect and I didn't know what to do, I came back here"

"I see. The rest of the team are keeping guard on Higuchi. We are still checking the names"

"Oh, all right" the exasperating detective spoke to his companion and moved his hand over the camera lens "May we still come in? I thought I would ask you, since the door is locked"

Moving as swiftly as I could, I covered the teen's mouth, who was about to speak, and tried repressing a smile "Yes, Watari will go right now" Light sent me a death glare while I dragged him – still bounded – to a confined, dark studio; after I asked Watari for the phone and dismissed him out to distract Matsuda.

I halted and turned to prevent the older man from leaving "Wait" I murmured, taking this chance to start my plan, and took out the notepad; writing some instructions in it first, I cut and handed the paper to him "Please, do this. And make sure nobody bothers me"

He carefully read the paper and, although shocked at my request, nodded slowly and left the room.

Waiting until he was gone, I paced back to where I left the Yagami boy. He was facing the opposite direction of me and was trying desperately to turn and see anything in the room.

"There is nothing in here, Yagami-kun. What are you searching?" I asked, while placing my thumb in my bottom lip and nibbling on it carefully.

He remained frozen and quiet for about a minute. Then he sighed "I was looking for you" I moved slowly towards him, closing the door behind me "You have a tendency to go overboard to get information. I thought you would leave me here for months like in the confinement jail"

"Are you, perhaps, afraid of being lonely?" I smiled, mocking him just a bit.

He remained silent. I stood beside him, hunching to look at his face and demand an answer "Forget it" he whispered, barely audible, while avoiding my gaze.

I blinked twice "You are, Yagami-kun?"

"No"

"Then why did you-"

"I said, forget it, Ryuuzaki" he retorted. Standing straight, I eyed him lightly before turning around to dial the number "What are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm following my plan, Light"

"Is it the same one as when you kept on touching me with that notebook?"

I blinked again "Yes. But soon, it'll be over"

He glanced at the ceiling and then me "When will you let me go?"

A feeble smile formed in my mouth "I'm not sure I want to, Light"

He opened his mouth to speak and, for the third time today, I covered his mouth with my hand, placing the other – with the phone – in my ear. The ringing ceased and the deep voice of Vice Director Yagami answered with a smooth "Yes, Ryuuzaki?". I eyed the teen beside me.

"I need to speak with the Shinigami"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – Boredom<strong>

January 20th – Same Year  
>California State Prison, Los Angeles County<br>A psychopath's master plan starts!

It couldn't have gone this well, could it? Were the police idiots or what? Since when do you leave a psychopathic dangerous murderer with one police man alone? Not that he was complaining, but a little bit of challenge was always appreciated. All this thoughts swirled in his head as he stripped the convulsing body of his blue clothes. The black haired man was going to die anyways, so why not die in a productive way?

…Oh, how does he know that? Well, he overheard some 'inmates' talking about killing the jailer because he was preaching them. And, of course, those red numbers above the man's head were the confirmation. After that, he offered help in exchange of a simple favor, so acquiring it by fooling the convicts into believing he risked himself to complete a simple task – that was already in his plan – was the easiest thing he has done in this place – he looked down at the naked man sprawled on the floor – besides his actual plan, that is. Crouching to the officer's level and grabbing his wrists, the raven haired man dragged the body to a nearby cleaning room.

As soon as the door was locked, he started changing their clothes. Inside were just some detergents, mops, toilet papers and medical objects such as gloves or CPAP masks, he noted while buttoning the blue uniform – nothing was strong enough to ignite the jailer.

Suddenly, as he was straightening his new clothes, he felt a strange square shaped thing on his back pocket. Glancing down icily at the almost breathless man with horrified eyes, he took out the object and studied it with disbelief.

"Seriously?" was his first reaction, almost dumbfounded at the stupidity of the police man "A wallet? Do they not teach you how to do your work or are you simply this ludicrous?" the convict said harshly as he waved it in front of the black haired man. He wasn't mad, why would he? He just couldn't believe this man could be this foolish.

While he inspected the object on the inside, a devilish trained smirk appeared on his face. He thought his mere presence was what was scaring the shit out of the warder, but at seeing this, he understood that wasn't the reason. _'Change of plans'_ he thought, closing the wallet and placing it back in the back pocket. The jailer was almost dead by now, his eyes were closing and his breath was shallow – he needed to hurry.

After changing the police man to the prisoner's clothes, the raven haired lifted him from the floor, carrying him bride style and grabbed one of the CPAP masks, placing it on the man's face. Then, he rushed out of the cleaning room, screaming for help.

Other officers ran immediately to the noise, aiding their 'companion' in handling the convict.

"What happened?" one of them asked, alarmed by the limp body and the fluttering of the man's eyelids.

"He suddenly fell while clutching his chest! I don't know what happened!" said the raven haired, with an act as perfect as one you'd only see in Hollywood.

One of 'his' fellow carried the 'prisoner' to the infirmary as fast as possible, leaving the other jailers to maintain the order of the adjacent hall, filled with his soon to be ex-inmates. He continued his act, stuttering any time he spoke, until one big hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"Come with me, Brane" said the superintendent with a worried look painted on his face. The man nodded his head shakily, moving his feet to follow his 'superior' to, what could only be, the main office.

As soon as they entered, the officer commanded him to sit in the chair in front of the man's desk. The Director, sitting as well, placed his elbows on the table and closed his eyes. This report needed to be filed immediately to the one person behind the convict's capture. He looked intently at his subordinate's worn out eyes. Something was different with him, but it must be the shock of the situation "Brane, explain what happened please" he murmured, his hoarse voice imitating a mafia, while turning on his computer. He looked for the criminal's file, typing the dreaded words he'd have to send to the Great Detective.

'Said man' tried explaining everything, tripping over his words as he spoke. He almost looked fatigued and shocked –but he knew better. The superintendent felt slightly guilty by making him speak after such incident: heart attack to a dangerous but perfectly healthy criminal? It could only be Kira. Maybe he was pushing the young man too much? He was a novice in this prison after all, having barely five days of experience. The officer raised a hand, silencing his companion when he felt the man was going to a nervous break down.

"May I offer you a hot drink?" asked the Director while standing off his seat and walking to the door. He gave one more questioning glance at the raven haired man, who cleared his throat before nodding his head sheepishly.

The psychopath stared at the form of the jailer leaving through the door, immediately dropping his façade. He needed to get out of this place, it wasn't challenging at all – he could have killed the man in the spot, but that'd do him no good… He needed his freedom for a good reason. His mind swirled on the plan he has been forming since his imprisonment two years ago.

He remembers that day, not like his failure, but as his one, only and final miscalculation…

_The plan was set; Naomi Misora was in the upper room waiting. It was so easy! He was about to surpass the 'Greatest detective', so he couldn't hold his laughter anymore – although it subsided when he grabbed the bottle of gasoline and started sprinkling it all over his body, some falling around the room._

_He looked around to see the lone Wara Nyngyo directly opposite to the locked door. Yes, this was the proof he had won. Slowly, he lit the only match he brought, burning almost immediately the liquid in his body. _

_He knew it'd be painful, but not this much. _

_Suppressing his screams, he swayed his arms around to try and alleviate the burning sensation in his skin. Just when he thought this was the closure, the female FBI agent burst through the door, breaking it apart. He turned slightly to stare at her widened eyes._

_He had miscalculated. He didn't expect her to piece things together this fast._

_Her screams broke him out of thought, not that he had much left – everything was going black. The flames were the only thing he could see; the excruciating pain all he could feel – as if there was concrete scrapping his body _**so hard**_, that his skin was peeling off, and then being _**drowned**_ in a mixture of _**alcohol, salt**_ and _**lemon**_. _

_It was simply… torture; unbearable…_

_He was beginning to fall when white foam covered his burnt body and all the room. He was dizzy, his head was spinning around and he couldn't make his mind focus on anything – hell, it'd be a miracle if his mind worked at all. His body ached all over; lying on the floor as he was, he was sure death wouldn't have been terrible if it meant the pain would go away._

_Then, he heard someone calling him._

_-Disrespectful. Couldn't they see he was trying to die here? His name was yelled again. He barely managed a groan, an annoyed groan. People can't die peacefully these days…_

_Some kind of murmurs was the only thing he could distinguish amidst the black ocean of pain and the heat in, over and under his skin. _

_His name was repeated. _

_Then, something clicked, literally – something was around his hands… And he couldn't believe it…_

_Cuffs_

The criminal's somber gaze fell on his hands, his arms. Two years have passed since that day – he has received continual medical assistance to reform his skin, along with the incessant operations to subside the ache.

But he could still fill it.

His skin was normal again – in the context in which 'normal' is not 'a red-black mass of flesh', as he heard a certain detective say. But this damned 'new' skin was that man's doing… Why? Why would the 'Greatest detective' want to 'restore' him? He almost spat that word in his mind.

Anyways, he'd get to ask him personally.

A smirk crept up his face as he slowly turned his head to the medium-sized device in the superintendent's desk.

"If L's a genius" he murmured "then B's an extreme genius" his voice a low mocking tone. He stood from his previous place and instead sat in front of the computer on the Director's chair "If L's a freak, then B's an extreme freak" his hands ran swiftly along the keyboard, opening two file folders at the same time.

On one file he typed the first name, a small faked laugh leaving him for just a moment…

'Brane Bridleway'

On the other file, he typed the second name; his own name…

'Beyond Birthday'

"Let the game begin"

* * *

><p>October 29th – 1:54 am<br>At the other line of the phone, in the confinement place…

Some time passed by, the detective was growing annoyed at the stunned men. Some answers were needed, and _now_. He cleared his throat audibly, signaling his co-workers to answer the damned phone and put the Shinigami on it.

"You want to confirm something with the Shinigami" said the Ex-Chief after a while, not asking, just confirming his own thoughts. He didn't wait for a reply "All right, but I have a question to ask _it_ first."

What could they possibly want to know about the creature? He thought they were terrified of it. The raven haired looked around the room, his gaze falling on the almost confirmed murderer before gawking at the notebook. He repeated the man's statement in his head just twice until he understood.

"_I believe I know what you want to ask, Yagami-san"_ he murmured, his lifeless voice as calm as ever _"As I said, I need to speak with the Shinigami"_

Confused, Soichiro obliged. He reluctantly passed the phone to the monster, pressing the 'speaker' button as he did.

Rem stared at the phone distrustfully before glancing from the corner of her eye to the fake Kira. Higuchi was still alive, which meant, Light wasn't planning on killing him now. Why? She moved towards the device, not even wanting to risk any accusation towards Misa by grabbing it.

"What do you want, human?" she voiced, annoyed.

"_Why are you there, with Kira, when we have the notebook here – that's what I want to know" _Ryuuzaki paused, as if measuring the Shinigami's silent response _"Amongst other things, of course"_ he added. When no sign of an answer was seen, he ordered _"Yagami-san, please give us privacy"_

Said man gaped at the device, shocked at the detective for knowing his own question and the fact that it was on speaker. He again did as told, placing the phone in the floor and hurrying his co-workers to stay at a prudent length to the creature so as to no eavesdrop – even thought he wanted to do it himself. She sat next to the machine – her back facing the officers to prevent them from seeing the object – and picked it up with two clawed fingers, tilting her head to hide it from view.

"Are you Ryuuzaki or L?" she asked, her tone giving a threatening vibe.

"_I am Ryuuzaki"_ the man answered _"And I am also L"_

Her eyes grew wide at the revelation, her brain tying all loose ends. Misa said Light was chained to a 'Ryuuzaki'… Then, Light Yagami, the master mind behind all of this, was chained to L? Had he calculated this? This proved to be extremely dangerous! For all she knew, Light could be leading L to the celebrity thanks to the notebook! How could she place Misa's life in that dirty rat's hands? -

"_Now, I would like to have a proper conversation with you – here at the building"_ the man commanded, interrupting the Shinigami's thoughts.

She glanced again at the fake suspect, her new found thoughts swirling around the choice of side she'll have to make, should the occasion arise – although right now, she couldn't weight her options if she doesn't know 'who' exactly is holding the book. That left her with no choice…

"…I don't know where it is, tell your men to guide me."

* * *

><p>October 29th – 2:12 am<br>L and Rem having 'a talk'? What does this mean for Kira?

I hung up as soon as the order was said: Bring the Shinigami back, ask no questions. One of the things Watari was instructed to do was lock the place immediately after the police left and turn on the surveillance cameras for the suspect, so the police leaving was not an issue – they were there to buy me time, anyway. So, as of now, Higuchi was secured, the rest of the team were going back, Ide and Matsuda were having a tea party at Miss Amane's room – or so Watari's report said – and the man who had killed thousands of people besides taking almost a year of _my_ time, was sitting right in front of me. The worst thing of all is that the brunet doesn't remember unless he holds the notebook… How frustrating. The boy's head was bowed down, making him look almost defeated.

…Defeated. Yes, almost there.

"I wonder, Yagami-kun" I whispered, tilting my head to look at his face in the middle of the darkness "What you will do, if I prove you are Kira". The teen huffed silently "Pardon me. 'When I prove' is the right choice of words." he lifted his head, a heated glare being my reward.

"I am not Kira. Engrave it in your big thick head Ryuuzaki"

"But you are, Light-kun" He dropped his head again, a deep sigh escaping his mouth "Giving up?"

"I'm tired of you. That's all"

"So fast?" and before I could snap him out of his mental pedestal, the Shinigami walked through the wall, its eyes widening in what could be described as shock after realizing who was helplessly tied to the chair.

"Ryuuzaki" the voice of Watari sounded through the room's monitor "Like you asked, the Shinigami is here"

"I can see that"

"And as you instructed, this floor and the ones above are locked out of the officers' reach. Everything is ready" the old man informed, his voice masking perfectly the fear I knew he must be feeling. After all, is not any day I risk myself this much.

"Thanks Watari. I will contact you if anything else is needed" I murmured uninterested, looking down at the brunet in time to see him make eye contact with the Shinigami. After dismissing himself, Watari turned off the monitor, leaving the three of us in the dark room.

"What is this about?" the boy and the creature asked in unison, his voice held a small hint of fear when the Shinigami's had an alarmed tone.

"Do not worry your big thick head with it, Yagami-kun. And please, do follow me Mr. Shinigami"

"I am a 'she'. I prefer if you call me by that" she growled annoyed, but followed me anyway "You didn't answer my question"

"You didn't answer mine either!" screamed the Yagami boy as we exited the room; a comment to which I paid no interest.

"I apologize, Mrs. Shinigami" I said as natural as possible, closing the door behind me, leaving the brunet alone and complaining. I paced to the chair by the monitors, turning them on and dragging something for the creature to sit on "I will explain in a little, please wait" the cameras focused in the room where the teen was tied to the chair; the Shinigami dismissed my offer and remained still, staring at the screens.

Sitting in silence, I brought my knees to my chest while nibbling at my thumb. I almost finish this puzzle, almost. But the only thing not fitting is the Shinigami. It is quite obvious now that she was always part of the boy's plan. But, what would he gain from the creature? No, in this case is clear he was planning on killing me by using the Shinigami. But being that the case, why would the Shinigami let a human use it? Considering they are supernatural beings… She needed to be getting something in return, something she wants. What could that be? His death? No, Kira would never sacrifice himself. Then, what?

"Human" I heard the creature hiss impatiently, breaking my line of thoughts "Answer my question"

I stared at the boy in the room, thinking my words well before speaking "As you can see I have chained this boy and placed him under surveillance for suspicions of being Kira"

She frowned slightly, a little of silence went by "What does that have to do with me?"

"You may now stop feigning innocence, Miss…"

"Rem – and I don't know what you mean."

"Of course; I know you were helping the man in jail, who we thought was Kira" I murmured "He mentioned your name in his car. We had it bugged. There is no need to lie anymore"

"All right, but like you said, wasn't that man in jail supposed to be Kira?"

"Yes, supposed is the right word" I turned to her, placing my hands on my knees "I have suspicions- No; I believe this boy is the real Kira" She stayed silent; maybe letting me continue my explanation "Kira killed all kind of criminals, but his priority were those with heavy crimes on them" I looked at the notebook I was still holding and opened it to see the names Higuchi has been writing "This Kira killed minor criminals, or those who only appeared on the news… Much like the Second Kira"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw the Shinigami flinch slightly, but still noticeable, at the last mention – Interesting reaction. Was she involved with the Second Kira?

"Not only that…" I murmured, turning to play the videos about the timed responses of Kira. After I explained the experiment, besides showing her the results and my conclusions, her whole body tensed.

"I don't understand your reason for telling me all this. You are trying to prove to me that this human you suspect is guilty of being Kira, right?"

"That is correct"

"Why? I said I helped the man in jail, not this boy. I don't know if he is the real murderer you seek."

I dropped my gaze, trying to find the right words to say "Miss Rem, I'm convinced that Higuchi is a fake Kira… and this one is the real" I paused for a reaction, but she stayed the same "I want to prove to you that he has no way out of this, and even if he did, I would chase him down until he confessed" I lifted my eyes when her body tensed; she was getting defensive.

"And, again, what does that have to do with me?"

"I have a theory Miss Rem, would you like to listen to it?"

"A theory?"

"Yes. But I must request for honesty to be present in both our sides"

**-Later. 2:37am-**

I could almost see the nervousness and discomfort radiating from her body. Explaining why I thought the Yagami boy used her, only took me some minutes; but voicing my thoughts on why she would help him was another thing. She kept herself silent, but from time to time she would make warning noises regarding the direction of my conversation.

"In conclusion" I murmured "I can't find a reason why a creature like you would help a human – an obviously manipulative one at that – without gaining something" So far it was safe to assume this. Now all I had to do was be the highest bidder in exchange for information

"You came up with everything on your own? I'm surprised, L" she said calmly; finally "I could assist you in whatever you need, but I expect you to know I want something in return-"

"-Of course"

"And if I don't get that, someone will pay" her threatening voice and intimidating glare accentuated her point.

"Of course Miss Rem, I will do anything to provide you of it" I turned to the monitors, watching the boy squirming against the bounds "Though that is not right. I won't help Kira"

A loud growl resonated throughout the room, making my head jerk violently at the Shinigami.

My breath halted in my throat…

…Bared teeth, menacing eyes and a black pen touching a black notebook were the sight I received.

* * *

><p>January 20th – Same Year<br>California State Prison, Los Angeles County

The prison was a mess.

After the Director left his office he realized everything was a chaos: some prisoners created havoc at the dinning hall, others a riot at the cells; all the guards had to rush at the commotion, some got between fights and some shielded other prisoners.

Just what the hell was happening?

"Don't you dare let that man die, you mother fuckers!" yelled one convict from the arm of a jailer.

So it was about that man. He had arrived two years before and got a very high place amongst his inmates for his crimes and being another one captured by The Great Detective L. Now, he was being treated at the prison hospital and if anything happened to him, not only the prisoners would get violent, but… he had to face its capturer.

How he dreaded that.

The superintendent grabbed his hair in frustration; he could see the man at the hospital from where he was standing. His mind was torn between checking on the captive, helping the other guards or going back to his newest officer and bringing him to help too.

He chose for the later one.

Running back to his office, he yanked the door open "Brane!" he yelled, but no one was there. The commotion could be heard even here, so he thought that maybe the man went back to help… until he saw it.

A big 'B' drawn in the wooden desk with what he believed was a black marker. Under it, there was a note written with black pen. He approached the table with slightly shaking legs.

"_Now when you pick a pawpaw  
>Or a prickly pear<br>And you prick a raw paw  
>Next time beware"<em>

Though he read the message over and over again, he didn't understand it. But when he understood what exactly had happened, he panicked.

"L is going to be mad…"

* * *

><p>October 29th – 2:41 am<br>Danger! Rem took out the Death Note and is threatening to use it!

I stared wide eyed at the creature, and utter sense of fear and hopelessness ran all the way through my body when the white letters made themselves clear in the front side of the book.

'_Death Note. Fuck.'_

"You have one chance to think the other way around, human" the Shinigami snarled, moving slowly towards me, making me back myself against the monitors.

I was not fool, if the creature thought otherwise. That statement gave me a valuable piece of information, thought not exactly what I needed.

"Miss Rem, like any other human, I value my life" I tried keeping my voice serene, looking intently at her eyes "I asked for honesty in our conversation, so would you please tell me the reason of your request?"

"I think I was very clear with my request-"

"You were clear, not very. You want me to help Kira?-"

"Not the boy" she cut me off, irritated. By now, she was near enough to let me see what she wrote in the book "As you deduced, he promised me something but looks like he won't be able to grant it. I could care less what you do with him"

My mind worked intently to tie all loose ends. Light promised something to the Shinigami, and she wanted me to help Kira, but not Light. That could only mean two things and before I agreed, I had to know what I was getting into.

"Let me see if I got this right, Miss Rem" I murmured, fixing my eyes on the floor while relaxing if ever so slightly "Given your aversion to the boy and your demand to invert my words, the sentence _help Kira _could mean two things. Either you want me to _help Kira's cause_ or…" I raised my gaze until I focused on her vibrant yellow eyes "…You want me to _help __**a**__ Kira_. Which one is it?"

For the use of my words, I could see her dropping her defenses little by little until she removed the pen from the notebook. A few minutes later she stepped back and sat in _my_ chair, letting me finally release the breath I didn't know I was holding and slump my shoulders to a more comfortable position.

"You have asked me two questions I will not answer unless you give me your word that you will do as I request"

"Unfortunately, L has his limits too, so I can't simply promise something big. But if I knew exactly what you want I could propose several options to your liking"

Her eyes narrowed slowly, presumably in distrust. I could almost see the engines in her head working until she finally decided to speak.

"All right, L. I will explain you."

* * *

><p>October 29th – 2:25 am<br>In the mean time, in a dark, isolated room…

What was that irrational detective thinking about, tying him to a chair and leaving him alone in complete darkness and silence? Boredom was a given and bored people do dangerous things.

One being: thinking.

Bored people think, think more than they should. Their minds travel through paths they shouldn't go, they shouldn't reach. Their thoughts, feelings, logics and beliefs twists according to it – and what better way to twist your mind than to keep thinking 'why's for everything?

Why was he bored? He couldn't move.  
>Why couldn't he move? He was tied to the chair.<br>Why was he tied to the chair? L thought he was dangerous.  
>Why did that man think he was dangerous? He was a Kira suspect.<br>Why was he a Kira suspect? Everything pointed at him.  
>Why everything pointed at him? Someone wanted to frame him.<br>Why would someone want to frame him? He was perfect for it.  
>Why was he the perfect bait? He would immediately draw L's attention.<br>Why would L have an interest in him? They were similar.

He stopped.

No, they were not. Light Yagami was a perfect son, formidable friend, honor student and noble citizen. He had consideration and tact. He used his virtues to help other people, like helping Sayu with her homework or the Police with some cases. He was a healthy teenager with charming looks, amazing brain and… yeah, being honest, a medium-sized heart. Sometimes he gave up on humanity.

…But that irritating detective… All right, he'd be fair.

Placing the family side apart – since he didn't know anything about that – the man was… an interesting specimen. He was persistent, someone who wouldn't give up for anything that he wanted. He was unorthodox in every aspect of his life: from his way of standing, dressing or simply looking, to his diet or way of speaking – a characteristic that made him… interesting. But most of all, he was _**brilliant**_; his head was a maze and his thoughts were a labyrinth that changed by every wall you hit and by every turn you took. This man, though, might not be cold or indifferent by option, but by social detachment – so it made him a big-hearted person.

Yes, he wasn't _that_ bad sometimes.

"_You bastard!" the teen launched himself at the man like a giant ball of fury, throwing punches and kicks with all his might "What was that for?" _

"_You were irritating me, Yagami-kun" the man answered while dodging a fist aimed at his temple "The only way to annoy you at the same degree was-"_

"_-Shut up!" _

_The brunet grabbed his collar at the same time as the detective grabbed his, both preparing a last punch to throw._

"_Gentlemen, please" Watari's voice came from the doorway, his presence only being noticeable by what he was holding "I have no words against the both of you throwing some friendly-"_

"_-Not-"_

"_-punches from time to time. But if you will fight over something as trivial as this…" the old man placed another bowl of strawberry jelly on the investigation table before bending to pick up the mess in the floor "…I will have no choice but to stop providing the objects of your dispute. Now please, be civilized while you are connected by that chain" after cleaning the rest of the splattered jelly and gathering the broken plate the man stood and made his way to the doorway "I'll excuse myself then. If you require my services again, please do tell me"_

_Both men stared at the shadow of the caretaker in silence._

"_It's not like I said something wrong" the brunet began, barely in a whisper._

"_You kept reminding me about your watch, Yagami-kun"_

_The boy snapped "Well, WHO the fuck threw it out of the window?" _

"_I-"_

"_-I told you it was a gift from my father! He asked me why I wasn't wearing it!"_

"_Watari already made me apologize, Yagami-kun"_

"_Well that isn't enough!" while crossing his arms the teen turned his head to glare at the man staring at him "And you threw to the floor your way of apology"_

_An exhausted sigh left the detective's mouth. He reached for the new bowl of jelly and shoved it into the brunet's hands without looking at him "The jelly is a small token, Yagami-kun. As we speak, a specialist and old friend of Watari is having your watch repaired" he turned to gaze without interest at the seemingly shocked wide-eyed boy "Now eat the jelly and shut your mouth unless you have anything good to say"_

_The raven-haired man focused back his attention on the monitors, typing away for as long as the blissful silence remained. The teen, of course, was practically gaping at him in rage and shock; millions of come back insults to the detective's last statement ran through his head while he was at it. In the end, he chose to let it go and follow the final advice._

"_Thank you, Ryuuzaki"_

He smiled at the memory. Sure, the man drove him crazy the majority of times, but that act was what a normal person would have done, maybe even less. He thanked and respected the detective for that action - though he still held several grudges towards him to begin with.

Maybe if they weren't so competitive and prideful, they could treat each other as friends

_The detective placed his thumb at his bottom lip "I believe a person wouldn't make his friend suffer for morbid curiosity, Light-kun"_

Given his situation now, he finally understood those words. _'So you never thought of me as a friend, L'_ he thought, not even surprised nor hurt.

It dawned on him. Late, but it did. 'Of course, everything has to do with Kira'

What an idiot! He's been complimenting him all this time, and look what he gets—such a backstabbing bastard! Of course it has to do with Kira! EVRYTHING in that man's head has to do with Kira! Even when he was gaining a bit of respect for the raven haired, he realizes it was always about Kira? Madness! He felt like a fool for even THINKING the other man could have a speck of something good inside him. He was getting angrier by every second and he knew exactly what he needed to release all his frustration.

"Come here, you bastard!" he yelled as he glared at one of the cameras "Untie me so I can punch that stupid face of yours-!"

Before he could continue his personal explosion, a door opened to reveal the object of his hatred. He jerked his head from side to side, trying to get a good look at the man. Just wait until he said a piece of his mind…

"Yagami-kun" the man spoke still from the doorway, something off in his voice "I came back, but I'm afraid I can't untie you."

"What do you mean you can't untie me?" he yelled in irritation "I shouldn't even be here to begin with!" he heard footsteps approaching him, making his rage boil to unimaginable degrees.

"First, you are here under suspicions of being Kira" the man moved closer, enough to grab a fistful of light brown hair and yank it downwards, giving the teen easier access to glare at him "Second, you should be here for the same reason"

The boy kept trashing around, trying to break free. A half smile from the detective silenced him before he could voice his heated mind.

"And third, Light, you are Kira. I won"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Always Mourn With Tea<strong>

January 20th – Same Year  
>California State Prison, Los Angeles County<p>

**Disaster** was a good word to define the state of the prison. They had managed to calm the prisoners, but when all of the jailers realized that the death man lying in the hospital bed was one of their fellow co-workers, grief, sorrow, anger and panic spread like the plague. No one had the nerve to contact The Great Detective – they knew they'd get scolded anyways, but no one wanted to be first – besides, they were sure as hell the superintendent was almost dying of fear in his office.

Currently, though, said man was writing another letter to the captor of the runaway convict. Another meant, he wrote one when they thought the criminal was suffering a heart attack. Now he had to inform it was all a stunt and to pay no mind to the previous message.

Pacing from left to right in his office, he tried to find the best way to explain the situation. Obviously, there was none, so all that was left was man up and write the damn letter.

He tried, he really tried, but the only thing he could come up with was utterly lame…

"_From: Chief Harrison M. Caldwell  
>Subject: Bad news regarding Maximum-security prisoner – B. <em>

_Estimated, L._

_Concerning the prisoner admitted two years ago – Beyond Birthday – we give our deepest apologies and regret to inform the previous news were false. The man who suffered the heart attack was a police officer the convict used to escape the prison. _

_I had men searching the area immediately, but to no avail. _

_We deeply bewail to report, Beyond Birthday has escaped."_

The Director stared at the message before sending it; a wave of overwhelming uneasiness filled him in mere seconds.

'_I'll be fired for this._'

* * *

><p>February 13th – Same year<br>At an Hotel in Kanto – Japan  
>While working on the Kira case, a certain detective receives <strong>some<strong> news…

"Ryuuzaki" voiced the eldest man "You have a message from the L.A. County"

Checking dates and statistics involving the Kira investigation, the detective kept his gaze fixed on his own screen before murmuring from behind his thumb "What does it say?"

"Bad news regarding Maximum-security prisoner – B" Watari read on a low voice; enough for his ward to listen but not too high to interrupt him "We are sorry to inform that this afternoon, out of no visible causes, prisoner Beyond Birthday has…" he paused, not daring to read out loud what came next .

"Yes, Beyond Birthday has..?" the raven haired man repeated in annoyance; it was of utmost importance, after all. He knew what came next, but had to hear it anyways.

The old inventor sighed "…Has suffered a heart attack."

Silence reigned in the whole room.

None of them could say they were happy, nor relieved; but somehow, the detective knew this news would arrive sooner or later. Beyond was a psychopath and sociopath; besides one of the worst serial killers – Kira gaining his name and face in order to kill him wasn't a surprise.

He just felt remorseful.

If it weren't for him, Beyond would have been a perfectly normal child.

"Ryuuzaki" he heard the other man say.

"Yes, Watari?"

"Another message has arrived from the same direction, with the same subject."

"They must have sent it twice by accident, do not worry" a small sigh escaped his lips "Watari, is almost time for the afternoon tea. Could you please prepare Darjeeling tea?"

A caring smile tugged at the inventor's mouth "Of course, Ryuuzaki" he stood up slowly, making his way out of the room "Would you like a slice of Banoffee as well?"

"That would suit it well, please do so"

With that, the eldest man excused himself, leaving his raven haired ward to continue the investigation – and the previous topic to never be raised again.

* * *

><p>October 29th – 2:52 am<br>L and Rem talking... What could the Shinigami have said?

"All right, L. I will explain you. But before I continue, I want to make some things clear. First, I know where you have all your recording devices in this room" the Shinigami murmured; one of her fingers took its time to point every direction in which, effectively, every camera was placed "I know you could record me saying something of your interest and let someone see this later. I expect you to know I can kill you or anyone else, if you deny my request and show the tape"

"That sounds like something a Shinigami would do. But I have no intention of risking my or any other person's life"

"Then we are progressing. Second I won't say a name; it could be used as incriminating evidence. Even if you said a name, I won't deny nor accept, so it will be up to you to who I am referring to."

"So you want me to-"

"-Silence" her menacing growl cut the detective's words "You won't say what you have in your mind as it could be somehow used as incriminating evidence. The only thing I trust about you right now is your intelligence, so do not make that go away by saying something you know you shouldn't." she watched as the man's mouth closed slowly, his eyes taking a new glint of interest.

"I see. Then I believe it will be better if…" the raven haired detective spun to the monitors and, with a quick typing on the keys, turned off all the surveillance in the room "…I do this. You may now speak freely."

The creature considered the statement in silence; narrowing her eyes "I still don't trust you" she spoke finally, clenching her teeth "But-"

"-Neither of us has any other option." he waited for the Shinigami to continue, to tell him what she wanted him to do. When some minutes passed by, he chose to continue himself "So all of this is because… You want me to help a Kira, if I'm not mistaken - and I am sure I'm not"

"Help is too vague. Not only will you do that, but you'll protect that person from any harm"

"Why do you want to protect Kira?"

"That is none of your business" the creature answered harshly before adding "And is **a** Kira."

"Fair enough. So you don't care about this b-"

"-Tell me your parameters and conditions to help the person, human"

The detective stared at the Shinigami with slight annoyance before dropping his gaze in deep thought; the black notebook in the table caught his attention "I need answers about this book first, before I formulate an effective and satisfactory plan"

"Ask whatever you need"

With that said the raven haired man grabbed the book and read through the rules one more time, assuring himself of the first question in mind "Are all of these rules true, Miss Rem?"

"Yes"

He blinked in surprise, not expecting such straightforwardness at the first try "You are being honest?"

"Why would I not?"

"It caught me off guard"

"You asked me to be honest" the Shinigami shifted her eyes to the monitors briefly "And I do not have anything to hide anymore. But there are things we can't say"

"What do you mean?"

"We Shinigamis have rules too. There are things we can say and things we don't… That is why I will only answer with 'yes' and 'no' to your questions, so think them well. "

Pausing momentarily to piece all his suspicions and thoughts together, the detective continued his interrogation "Only those who touch the notebook can see you?"

"No"

That sounded like a lie, since only who touched it did see the creature. Soon he realized the fault in his question; he needed to be more careful "Only those who touch **this** notebook can see you?

"No"

"Only those who touch any part of **this** notebook can see you"

"Yes"

So he was right; it was plain technicality. Gaining this information was extremely helpful. "So each Shinigami possesses a Death Note"

"Yes"

"And only those who touch any part of said notebook can see the Shinigami possessing it"

"Yes"

"There is a way to know which human has a Death Note"

"No"

"There is a way to know which human **owns** a Death Note"

"Yes"

The honest responses were well appreciated; now the detective knew more about the meeting between both Kiras. Just the method of their killing was left to solve. He read through the notebook once again, pausing at a torn page before staring at the Shinigami "You can kill a person with this?"

"Yes"

"You can kill a person with any part of the book?"

"No"

"You can kill a person with every paper in the book?"

"Yes"

"Even if one page was torn, it can still kill"

"Yes"

"Do all Death Notes have the same rules?"

"Yes"

"Are all of its rules true?" he questioned one more time after some rules caught his attention.

"Yes"

"You can write a specific COD and TOD when killing someone"

"Yes"

"Then, you need a face and a name to do so"

"Yes"

He flipped to the last rules, watching the creature eye the endpaper in bewilderment "All who touched the note will die if the Death Note is destroyed"

The Shinigami stared at him confused "No?"

"If someone who wrote in the Death Note previously doesn't write in it for thirteen days consecutively, that person will die"

Realization hit her hard. So this was Light's plan after all, creating an obviously fake rule made to lift suspicions on them during the confinement place – but, of course, L would test it. Using her attachment to Misa to kill L when the detective discovered that…

"Miss Rem?"

"…Dirty lying rat." She muttered in rage.

"Excuse me?"

"That human trash fooled me. That rule is a fake; as well as the previous one."

The raven haired man gawked at the creature in silence. Somehow, it seemed the Shinigami didn't know she was being used, but found out in a bad way "Fooled you?" he asked, though he knew what that meant already.

"You can convict that little human of yours, for all I care. He tricked me into believing he would give me what I wanted but instead, he was plotting to…" she stopped, measuring her words before she let something important out "…He was plotting to use me for his benefit"

"I see. Then he and Kira..."

"Yes. They are the same person"

"I see. So he really is Kira" the raven haired man murmured, not at all surprised "Then I was right - with both of them. Light is Kira, and Amane is the Second Kira" from the corner of his eyes, he could see the creature flinch and bare her fangs momentarily before clenching them.

"No"

He narrowed his eyes as the statement rolled repeatedly in his mind. There had to be a detail there, the Shinigami just said he w-.

"Light **was** Kira."

"Yes"

"Amane **was** the Second Kira"

Her throat constricted; her eye lock on the detective faltered momentarily "Yes"

"They don't remember"

"Yes"

"They can forget that?"

"Yes"

The man's gaze fell to the floor in confusion "That doesn't seem right." He voiced "Kira has a God complex. He is convinced of being better than others in every aspect, besides strongly rejecting criminals. Given an untraceable device like the Death Note, and his remarkable intelligence, he would be so arrogant to believe only he can free the world of crime – a one chance he can not waste… He wouldn't give up on that…" he raised his eyes back to the creature "Unless there was a way to gain it back."

"Yes"

"To everything I just said?"

"Yes"

"Then they can have their memories back"

"Yes"

The detective dropped his gaze once again, before something clicked in his head. With a sudden turn he typed some commands in the keyboard, showing the videos of the recorded answers in the monitors "So this is what it meant" he said, replaying several times the scenes were he thought the brunet's personality changed – though, in reality, it was almost imperceptible "They can regain their memories by holding the notebook"

"Yes" said the Shinigami, still amazed by the fast thinking process of the man.

There was something odd about all this. If they recover their memories by holding the notebook, then why did Light seem to lose them when he let go of it? Tilting his head to the side in deep thought, the raven haired brought a thumb to his lips to nibble slightly on it. _'If Light was Kira all this time'_ he thought _'why didn't we see him holding the book before?'_

"Tell me if I'm mistaken, Miss Rem" he murmured "Someone owns and uses a Death Note – holding it or not, they remember everything. Then that person chooses to erase their memories though they can gain them back by holding the book once again. But if they let go of it, they lose them again. So there is a way to retrieve them permanently"

Gaping at the man in astonishment the creature nodded vaguely "Yes"

"Can you tell me how?"

"No"

The detective nibbled his thumb once again "Though I wish it would have been otherwise, I think I have collected enough information. Thank you" he made a small bow and continued "Then regarding this request of yours… You want me to protect **a** Kira, meaning the Second Kira." If the grim expression he got as a reaction was anything to go by, he didn't need any confirmation anymore.

"Do you have any safe propositions?"

He answered with a barely perceptible smile "I am L"

* * *

><p>October 29th – 3:18 am<br>After a confession from Rem, what are L's thoughts?

The brunet stared dumbfounded at the detective, partly confused but mostly annoyed by the incessant accusations "What do you mean I'm Kira?"

"Exactly that"

He jerked towards the Shinigami's voice. The creature was looming in the doorway, holding a Death Note in her hand and a pen in the other. Panic ran through his body like fire. That sight was not good, at all – a God of death holding its weapon to kill and convinced that he was Kira? Hello no, that was not good.

Involuntarily, he gaped at the detective in horror his voice shaking "Y-You are planning to kill me… based on an assumption?" He kept his gaze locked; the man seemed unfazed "Are you insane?"

"It is not an assumption, it is a fact. And I will not nor can I kill you yet, Yagami-kun" the man answered, grabbing the back side of the chair and dragging the brunet out of the room. He could feel the boy stiffening at his choice of words.

"Yet? You are planning on killing me?" the teen stuttered, glancing momentarily at the threatening yellow eyes of the creature "That'd be illegal! I'm innocent!"

"So it is true he can't remember anything, Miss Rem" the detective spoke, paying no mind to the brunet who, in turn, fell in a state of shock and silence when he saw the Shinigami open the Death Note "You were saying the truth."

"I said I had no reason to lie. I hope this information is enough to give me what I want"

"A deal is a deal. I'm a man of word.

"_Given what you said to me, I do have one proposition" the man said, perching himself in a nearby chair._

"_I'm listening"_

"_Before anything, I hope you understand Miss Rem, I can not overlook her crimes-"_

"_-Consider your words, L" she growled in response, baring her fangs once again. _

_Slowly, the man locked eyes with the creature "I do propose a satisfactory solution for both of us. Right now, they don't remember anything incriminating, and since I don't know how to make their memories come back permanently, I can't risk sending them to jail with the notebook"_

"_Why can't you simply let it go?_

"_I can't. They are murderers, criminals; and criminals are sent to jail to make them atone for their crimes" he placed a thumb on his lips while lowering his gaze "But imprisoning someone who strongly believes- no, who __**knows**__ they are innocent would not be justice. They wouldn't repent because they wouldn't know they had to. It would be plain torture"_

"_Then you won't send them to jail?"_

"_Not to a normal one. But there is an option to satisfy both of us" a small devious smile spread through his face as he locked eyes with the Shinigami._

"_Speak up"_

"_I will have them under the same surveillance they were before – personal surveillance" he turned to the monitors, showing the video feed of the teen in the room "I will make them hold the notebook in their imprisonment. They will live a jail's purpose – atonement; be protected by me, and be under constant observation in case they somehow want to use the notebook."_

_The creature's face contorted in worriment, but her desperate desire to help the celebrity won over any rational thought "You will make her suffer" she murmured, defeated. She knew it had to happen, but the offer wasn't that bad._

"_Yes" he declared "Though it will be for a limited amount of time"_

"_How much?"_

"_Less than a year"_

"_Make it shorter"_

"_I can't-"_

"_-Make it shorter" snarling and glaring, she stood abruptly and approached the man._

_He knit his eyebrows together, annoyance making itself clear "I will try"_

"_Don't try. Do it"_

"_Why do you-"_

"_-Do it"_

"_Nine months"_

"_Less"_

"_But-"_

"_-Less"_

_"But!-"_

_"-Less!"_

_An irked sigh left his mouth as he glared at the Shinigami "Six months – or else, they would discard the punishment as something not worth of learning. If I release them and they commit the same crimes again, I won't be able to help them."_

"_I do not care how long you monitor the boy" she huffed "The girl will have six months."_

"_Then Light Yagami can have a longer sentence?"_

"_Of course; in fact, make it as long as you can" somehow, a glint of amusement appeared in her eyes._

_The detective looked at the monitors once again, hearing the teen swear and demand his presence "We have a deal, then."_

They moved to the main room, the raven haired man dragging the chair to which the brunet was tied; the monster trailing behind as a mere spectator. The room was empty and quiet; to be expected since Watari made sure of it. Who would have thought the Yagami boy would stay silent for as long as the Shinigami was holding the Death Note? It was as if his voice would betray his resolve and make him look weak – or in this case, weaker.

The first thing the detective did was place the teen near the computers; next came contacting his warden through the monitors. When it connected, a black gothic 'W' showed in the screen; an altered voice broke the brunet out of his stupor.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki?"

"Are you done with what I requested?"

Now both the Shinigami and the boy got lost - they stared at the raven haired man in confusion. Thought the teen opened his mouth first, it was the creature who stole his thoughts and words.

"What are you going to do?"

"Yes" answered the old man through the altered device, no paying mind to the others in the room "I'm sending you the information as we speak. Everything is as you ordered"

"Thank you Watari" with that, as one of the monitors showed a criminal's file, the detective turned and stared at them with an almost bored expression "To answer your question: Insurance, Miss Rem"

"Insurance?"

"Yes"

The brunet darted his eyes between the two of them "What do you mean insurance? What are you talking about?"

A heavy sigh left the raven haired man's mouth – for the second time that night – before he explained "You will be under surveillance again, Yagami-kun; for a whole year, actually-"

"-What?-"

"-And this will be my insurance." he pointed at the criminal's face shown in the computer "Since nothing Miss Rem and I talked was videotaped, I need to have something that proves Light is Kira if he somehow gets the naïve idea to do it all over again."

"You are still keeping it vague, human" she watched as, again, his face displayed that small devious smile of his.

"I will be testing and recording the thirteen days rule."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Needles<strong>

October 19th – 3:30 am  
>Before testing the 13-days rule, complains arise<p>

"I don't like that" the Shinigami growled "You could frame Misa with that too"

"Wait, Misa?" Seeking answers, the brunet kept his gaze fixed on the detective "What does Misa have to do with this?"

"She is the Second Kira, Yagami-kun"

"L" warned the creature once again "Explain. And this time do it right."

Both outsiders stared questioningly at the raven haired man. He pulled his knees up in the chair, taking out the notebook. It figures they'd want answers, but it's not like he could explain all to them. One didn't even know what was happening and the other had a clouded judgment. Perfect.

"I will explain as detailed as possible" started the detective, quietly turning on the video devices as a command was written on the comuter "Miss Rem, Amane-san will be under surveillance in a personal cell for six months-"

"-And why I'll be for a year?-"

"-She will be bounded and confined, similar to last time; except the note will be tied to her hand, with no option to write in it. She will be monitored in every thing she does. In case she needs to bath or use the restroom, the notebook will be taken for as long as it takes. That will be done as well if she refuses to eat. Amane-san will not have contact with anyone during her imprisonment.

After the sentence is completed, trained police men will follow her and bug with recording devices her home, work place and clothes in case she finds or tries to use a Death Note-"

"-You can't do that Ryuuzaki. That's violating her privacy-"

"I can and I will, because she is The Second Kira. And to complete this, I have asked Watari to make her a special bracelet with video and sound recording, tracking device and mild-high electroshock to prevent her from writing if I deem necessary. It won't be removable or eye-catching, but it will be waterproof and fireproof" he tilted his head while nibbling on his thumb more harshly "That way I will know of Amane-san's actions and prevent any dangerous ones. Besides, in case something happens to her, I would track the device. Is everything to your liking, Miss Rem?"

The Shinigami stared at him dumbfounded, with the brunet sharing the look. Though it was all very appealing and seemingly safe, there was something not right about this – but she didn't know what, so she answered with a slow nod.

The doors opened to reveal a solemn Watari with a paper bag in his hand. He placed it besides his ward, bowed and left the room – as silently as he entered it – obviously receiving confused glances.

"Perfect, now I will explain to Yagami-kun" said the amazing detective while eyeing the subject of the topic "You may go if you want, Miss Rem. According to Watari's report…" he looked into the bag and pulled out a paper "…'Amane-san is singing karaoke with Matsuda and Ide in her room'." He couldn't help to question Ide's situation.

"What does the Shinigami have to do with Misa?"

"I'm thankful, L. I will go see her now" she extended her clawed hand to the man, who took it with his unoccupied thumb and forefinger before shaking it like business partners.

With no much than a wave, she walked out the door, leaving the other two alone and a very annoyed teen.

"Why do you keep on ignoring my questions?"

"Because I want to"

"Fuck you. Why did you lie?" asked the brunet, locking eyes with the raven haired.

"I did not lie. It's true I didn't want to"

"Not that, you freak. Why did you say you have asked Watari for all that? When?"

"While I was talking, Yagami-kun. Were you that distracted?"

"Again, fuck you. I wasn't. I did see you writing something, but that was before you proposed the idea. How could you know she'd agree with you?"

"I am L" the detective gave a small smile at the sardonic look of the teen "I was planning on using it with you too, Yagami-kun… While you were confined, that is."

"What? Wait-You are still with that? I am not Kira; you can't arrest me for something I didn't do!"

"But you did do it. Miss Rem confirmed it."

"She was helping Higuchi, and you believe her?"

Dropping his gaze without replying, the older man turned to the monitors and played the video feed of the timed answers. Both kept their gazes fixed on the screens, though some times he'd sneak a glance at the teen that, of course, was completely immersed.

"What does this mean, Ryuuzaki?"

"I timed your responses while you held the Death Note and while you didn't, if you remember correctly. You replied faster without it. I'm sure you know what that means" he kept nibbling at his thumb, his feet rubbing each other in the chair "Miss Rem explained the reason to me, and Yagami-kun will get to the same conclusions once I tell him everything."

"Why would you do that, if you are sure I'm Kira?"

He blinked; then blinked again "Because Kira has been captured… And he is done for."

After settling both of them to a comfortable position – or as comfortable as one can get tied to a chair – the detective repeated all the newly acquired information, watching as a spark of understanding, shock and hurt appeared in the brunet's features. Sometimes, in the middle of the explanation, the boy would mouth a 'no' and shake his head slightly. His voice, though barely perceptible, sounded so lifeless and dejected that if the raven haired didn't know better, he'd feel pity.

And he was struggling not to. Why was this so hard?

He wasn't telling a child about their favorite pet's death.  
>He wasn't telling a woman about her husband's murder.<br>He wasn't telling some parents about their child's torture.

Then why? See, this is exactly why he just _**solves**_ the cases, not get relations with his clients.  
>Was it normal to feel so down by giving bad news? He knew Light was Kira; a mass murderer that would have killed <em><strong>anyone<strong>_ who got in his way. Then, why was he acting so merciful? Why wasn't he sending the teen to jail?

"I see…" the criminal whispered, a defeated sigh escaping his mouth after slumping in the chair "So I am… Kira… after all…"

Was it because the teen knew the implications of it all? Did he just realize the weight of what he had done, without even remembering it? Was he really that affected?

'_Was it right to tell him?'_

He lowered his eyelids; a deep turmoil settling in his mind and stomach "Was, Yagami-kun" he grabbed one of the brunet's tied hands, squeezing it lightly to open it "I will personally make sure of it…" then, grabbing the notebook…

His phone rang.

* * *

><p>October 19th<br>While turmoil is settling in the upper floors, downstairs…

"What do you mean we can't go up?" questioned the Chief Yagami, trying not to snap at the inventor "Who said this? For how long?"

The eldest man entered the lift; the Chief and his police men trailing silently behind. This didn't seem right.

As the elevator indicated their arrival, the detective's warden answered with much ease while guiding the men to their rooms "I was ordered to keep you away from the investigation room. Should you disobey, you have to know the doors are already locked. As always, this was ordered by Ryuuzaki long since you came here. And as to for how long, at least thirteen days."

"Thirteen days? Why? What's happening here? Why so much secrecy Watari?"

"Chief, please relax" interrupted the afro haired man.

"I can't relax! My son has finally been released from suspicions and you are telling me I'm not able to speak to him? Why? What is L thinking? Watari, explain!"

"Chief!"

"Please" the elderly man stopped the argument; rising a hand like a Buddha before opening the door to their chamber "I can only say what I know, but I must ask you to calm yourself first."

The men shared an uneasy look as they complied. They entered the room in silence, though the rustling of their helmets, bulletproof vests, badges and other garments made quite the orchestra. Each of them settled in the small living room, paying attention to the only one standing; the one who knew the answers.

"Before I start… I'd prefer you keep quiet until I'm done" he waited for the silent consent and continued "It's been discovered the notebook has rules for how to use it which are consistent with Kira's way of killing – though Ryuuzaki doubts one of them is real…" swiftly, the warden took out a piece of paper from his coat, reading it aloud "'If the owner of the Death Note does not write a name in it for thirteen days consecutively, he or she will die' is what it says. Ryuuzaki wants you to know that he will test it and to forbear from disturbing him."

All the men gaped in shock at the inventor, analyzing the meaning of those words – though the Director was the one to speak first with a quivering voice"…This is dangerous Watari… Why is this rule so important that he'd give his life up for it? And why is Light involved in this?"

"That, even I don't know." came the calm – too calm – answer of the inventor "But please, do as told. You may rest here for the day" he then bowed, placed the note in his coat's pocket and excused himself out of the room; leaving the confused investigators to ponder on the detective's intention.

The paper fell off of him while leaving.

Mogi was the first one to spot it. He read through it in silence before passing it with astonishment to the Director and afro haired man.

"_Please do these things:  
>-I will call the Shinigami. Tell me when it's here.<br>-Lock this floor and the ones above. Keep the police officers away.  
>-Don't let Misa Amane out of the building.<br>-The Death Note has rules to use it– one is probably fake: 'If the owner of the Death Note does not write a name in it for thirteen days consecutively, he or she will die'. It conveniently absolves Light and Misa, therefore I will test it. Prepare a criminal file with a death sentence set for today. I will by writing the name in it. No one is allowed to come upstairs during that time.  
>-Only when you receive my message, should you bring cake, a report of Amane-san's whereabouts and a needle.<em>

_Thank you."_

Anxious glances dominated the living room in a split second.

Once out, the elderly man reached for his phone, dialing the number in speed dial "Ryuuzaki"

"_Yes, Watari_"

"All your requests are done"

Quiet, short intakes of breath could be heard at the other side of the line _"Thank you, Watari. I believe you did not give too much information."_

He glanced at the door momentarily, a small smile adorning his features "No"

"_All right…"_ silence enveloped them as the inventor walked back to the elevator. His mood darkened when the previous events flashed through his mind _"And I see you still have something to say."_

"Why are you risking yourself?"

Both of them kept silent; the only sound came from the lift signaling he had reached his destination. He walked back to his room; the raven haired murmured something barely audibly – not for him, though. He knew it wasn't in his place to tell the Great Detective what to do, but throwing his life away when they are about to convict Kira was reckless.

Unless they couldn't convict Kira.

When no answer arrived, the warden warned, sighing in defeat "L"

"…_I don't know"_

"Light was Kira all along?" he lowered his head as the bedroom door closed.

"_Yes"_

"Then why keep him with you when it's dangerous? Why risk your life to prove his guilt?"

But the response he got was not what he expected.

* * *

><p>October 19th – Almost 5am<br>Dawn is approaching, and soon the rule will be tested.

The raven haired paused with the notebook hovering over the brunet's hand. The phone rang incessantly and the vibration in his back pocket was plain annoying. The teen was slumped in the chair, limp and breathing quickly. His hair falling over his bent head made it impossible to see his eyes, but the detective knew – oh, he knew; it was hard for Light not to lose his mind after everything he's been through.

The detective released the hand, reaching for the irking device to answer in one swift move.

"_Ryuuzaki"_ started his warden.

"Yes, Watari"

"_All your requests are done"_

He tilted his head when a soft sobbing caught his attention "Thank you. I believe you did not give too much information."

"_No"_

"All right…" with his gaze fixed on the quiet boy, the raven haired waited for whatever it was his warden had in mind. Nothing came "And I see you still have something to say."

"_Why are you risking yourself?"_

That took him off guard. Not the question, though; it was the fact that he didn't know the answer. It wasn't exactly risking himself, since the Shinigami said it was a false rule; but yes, he was taking a big chance by believing her.

Deciding to explain himself, the raven haired stood from the chair and blocked the phone with his other hand, preventing any noise to reach the inventor's ears.

"Yagami-kun, I will be right back" again, he tilted his head to get a glimpse at the brunet's face. Said boy didn't even flinch; not a breath, not a huff, not any movement.

He was starting to get worried.

Did he, by any chance, break him?_ 'Was it really all right to tell him?'_ he questioned himself once again.

A heavy sigh broke him out of his thoughts _"L"_

He took the moment to back away – enough to keep the murderer in sight, but not enough to be heard. "I don't know"

"_Light was Kira all along?"_

"Yes"

"_Then why keep him with you when it's dangerous? Why risk your life to prove his guilt?"_

'_I can't answer the first two, Watari…' _Silently, the younger man disclosed his conversation with the Shinigami and all the events up until now, repeating everything like a tape recorder – how he convinced the Shinigami of his theories, how she confirmed them, how the notebook works, its rules, some inconveniences in regard to Light and Misa losing their memories, all the way to the deal with the creature – and even then, how he informed the brunet of his acts and the extreme reaction to that. The detective questioned if it was normal for someone without a guilty mind to feel guilty.

"_I see…"_ murmured the old man _"I understand the danger you could be in if the rule is true. I will trust you in this. And now that you explained, I also understand about the altered garments for Light and Misa that you requested – since I haven't found an exact model for the young man's watch, I will ask it to be pre-made"_ he kept silent for a while; probably waiting for an interruption.

"But?" The detective's eyes darted between the floor and brunet silently seeking advice. With one hand in his pocket, the hunched posture, rubbing feet and baggy clothes gave him a childish appearance – much like an eight-year old kid talking with his parent through the phone for the first time. After all, he actually was confused as to how to proceed regarding the teen.

"_Are you sure is safe to keep him there? If you die by his hand during that time, and the officers don't discover it until the time is up, they will think it was because of the thirteen-day rule and Light will be absolved"_

"First of all, that's the reason I requested for those three things – cake, Amane-san's whereabouts and a needle. If I die, and I don't ask for the three things, you will know. The first two items are easy to notice, but not the needle."

"_Understood. Second?"_

"He is tied"

The inventor chuckled softly _"Third?"_

"Third and finally, he doesn't remember" his eyes dropped, as well as the tone of his voice "…he doesn't remember anything…What am I supposed to do? _**Kira**_ has to be incarcerated; but _**Light Yagami **_is innocent."

"_L, you have seen this in previous cases"_

"…It was never of this magnitude, I am sure. We are talking about Kira, Watari."

His warden sighed before adding _"Actus non facit reum nisi mens sit rea"_

"…The act does not make a person guilty unless the mind should be guilty…" he translated. When studying lawsuits, he read this Latin phrase amongst other defenses. This one, whoever true it might be, was used to free many guilty criminals under the proclamation of 'not being sane'. Even though this time, it was true.

"_That's right. However, it applies only if he really lost his memories. If it's true, then there is no much we can do about it. He is a lucky man to not have those haunting and bloody thoughts. However, the weight of the damage he has done will bear in his innocent mind forever"_ commented the eldest man as a yawn invaded his mouth _"Though you might need to be careful with him"_

As a reaction to the advice, his eye flew to the boy in question, lingering a bit too much before tearing them to the floor "What do you mean?"

"_Well, if it was you in his situation, how would you feel?"_

'_It's not a matter of how I feel…'_ his mind acidly provided, giving the inventor a mute cue to continue in his behalf.

"_Bewildered, mortified, disturbed, irritated, depressed, horrified…"_

"Would not"

"_L, an innocent person would be under a lot of stress and pressure in the same situation"_

"Kira is not innocent… What are you getting at Watari?" asked the raven haired, a hint of annoyance clear in his voice.

"_Light needs comfort-"_

"-No"

"_L-"_

"No"

_"Listen-"_

"No"

"_All right, if you won't console him, let his father do it"_

"One, I won't comfort a murderer. Two, I refuse. Three, they can't know about Light being Kira."

"_You are being irrational, L"_

"Want to see something irrational?" and with that, he hung up. For a while, he simply stared angrily at the phone's screen; as if doing that would make it burst in fire.

He would not and could not feel any kind of compassion, sympathy or even pity for any murderer – less, Kira. After his tantrum was over, he walked back to the burnet's side, poking slightly his shoulders, head, stomach and knee. No response. He wanted to have a talk with Kira – if by 'talk' meant 'shoving in his face that he had lost'.

But how if the boy was as still as a sleeping person…

Slowly, while supporting himself in the brunet's armrest, he peeked through the honey bangs with his index finger…

'_Great. Asleep'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 – Jigsaw-puzzle<strong>

October 29th – Dawn

Morning had come, and the Kira case was slowly being closed, if L valued his subordinate lives. He sat in his chair, knees pulled up to his chair and thumb resting at his bottom lip. Light had been sleeping for a while with the chain tightly enveloping him and the chair. How he could sleep like that, the raven haired had no idea.

It was already six in the morning, sharp; the death penalty would take place on the state of Florida exactly in an hour. The prisoner had chosen the electric chair over the lethal injection and, given this, they provided the option of being a test for the Death Note – which he had taken willingly. Watari had arranged to get live feed from the execution place; the video would connect twenty minutes before the appointed sentence.

Meanwhile, there was nothing much the detective could do while waiting for it, just go over the convict's files to check for the precise time the punishment would start, his full name and picture; organize all the Kira evidence to close the investigation or solve some other case that needed his attention. Most of them involved minor criminals, others were recent cold cases in which leads weren't found or the investigation reached a dead end and – unless the open ones had extremely dangerous psychopaths, sociopaths or serial killers – L preferred the unconcluded ones. These had a highest degree of difficulties given the lack of evidence, information or eyewitnesses; the best way to spend time and enhance his skills. Isolating the unsolved ones, the raven haired slowly read through each report for anything that would catch his attention: drowned, suffocated, shot, crushed, ran over, overdosed, and smashed… Was this disappointment more directed to the extreme actions of humans or to their little imagination? Anyways, amongst the piled together, a certain similarity stood out in some of the files – a little detail the normally 'competent' police wouldn't be able to find.

Their names.

Anyone could have seen the obvious conflict displayed in the man's face – these deaths were strangely familiar. He shuffled through the recently read, reducing the search to those two parameters.

His frown deepened.

'_How is this possible?'_

The first victim seemed to be Blair Boardwalk. She was found death in a bakery at 1pm on August 13th, Friday that same year. The forensic report said the woman was tortured, skinned and burnt that same day – the murderer must have known how much time took to ignite a body. The crime didn't seem out of the ordinary since Burdock Blemish, Baneberry Bibelot and Bluebell Beanery shared different destinies – but of course, the similarity in their names and the place where they were found tied them together. The incongruous detail, though, was the fact that these murders had all occurred on different countries: United States, Brazil, England and China respectively. Burdock Blemish was an American photographer on tour through Latin-America; Bluebell Beanery a flight attendant in a Beijing's airline.

'_Copycats?'_ Even if that were true, which didn't seem likely, how could anyone know the minimal details of that previous case? The dates matched those of the case two years ago but this time it didn't seem like a competition… something was not right.

"Ryuuzaki?"

Light's sleepy voice caught the detective off guard. He turned in time to see the brunet barely opening his eyes and trying to rub them with his shoulders; after all, he was still tied, and he showed the discomfort in his features. All in all, the sight was quite amusing.

"Good morning Yagami-kun"

"Fuck you and your obsession for handcuffs…" he spat "What time is it?"

L repressed a smile at the kid's foul mouth choosing instead to glance at the digital clock on his computer "Six twenty-two"

"On the afternoon?"

"Morning"

"…Figures why I'm tired…"

"I was about to wake you, Yagami-kun"

"Why did you let me sleep in the first place?"

"You seemed tired" the teen gave him a sardonic look "For as surprising as it may seem to you, Yagami-kun, I do care."

"Yeah, right. Well, couldn't you be quieter with that shuffling of papers? What were you doing anyways?"

"Ah yes. I was asked to work on a case…" L pulled Light's chair until his knees touched the table, scattering all the case files in front of him "…But I'm not sure which one should I take. Do you see anything interesting, Yagami-kun?"

"…Is that how you chose your cases?"

"Yes. Why?"

A heavy sigh left the brunet's mouth as his head slumped dramatically, making the auburn hair cover his honey eyes. Puzzled, L tilted his head upside down to get a glance at the boy's face but Light quickly looked back up and, giving the man an exasperated glare, leaned over the desk, or at least as far as the chains would allow him. His eyes scanned each and every file, stopping from time to time in the same reports L had just read.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Yagami-kun?"

"Are you somehow involved in one of these?"

He blinked "Why do you think so?"

Light gave him a cocky smile, his eyes gleaming with pride "You know, answering with a question means you are hiding something, ergo you are involved. You wouldn't have asked my opinion if it weren't the case."

A devious smirk tugged at the detective's lips as he nibbled his thumb "Touché. Now, did you find something interesting?"

"If you already chose one, why do you need my help?"

"I was not requesting for help, merely an opinion, Yagami-kun"

The brunet huffed loudly, sarcasm tainting his voice "Well that hurt a lot, L. Here I thought you wanted my help."

"I don't want help from Kira" he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to say after Light's form tensed and his droopy eyes acquired a dark chocolate hue. Was that… sadness?

"_Well, if it was you in his situation, how would you feel?"_

'_It's not a matter of how I feel…' his mind acidly provided, giving the inventor a mute cue to continue in his behalf._

"_Bewildered, mortified, disturbed, irritated, depressed, horrified…"_

A dull pain settled in his stomach "Light, I'm-"

"No. That's okay" Light interrupted, his voice soft and low "You are right. I'm sorry…" the ache grew considerably and spread like a wave to his upper torso but before he could retort, the boy interrupted him once again with a tone barely audible "There are four cases in which the only things alike are the first letters of name and last name of the victims besides the similar places and time they were found. But you already know this; you just wanted to confirm one of your theories…"

The raven haired gazed at the exhausted boy trying to find a reason why those words gave him the urge to hit his chest until the throb subsided.

"_L, an innocent person would be under a lot of stress and pressure in the same situation"_

"_Kira is not innocent… What are you getting at Watari?" asked the raven haired, a hint of annoyance clear in his voice._

"_Light needs comfort…"_

He closed his eyes to free himself of the haunting memory, bringing his knees closer to him. _'Why is this happening now? Why him of all people?'_

"Light, I must apologize…" he started, eyeing the floor with great interest as he felt honey eyes bore into him "It was unfair of me to say that when Yagami-kun is no longer Kira. For that…" he looked up and locked eyes with the teen "…I'm sorry"

Light gaped at the detective and wondered if he was going deaf, insane or both. Those onyx orbs pierced him like daggers breaking his defenses and perfect façade like glass shattering on pavement. Never since he had met the strange man had he received a heartfelt apology, and he knew it was true just by the way the man stared at him with such intensity. How is it possible that The Great L feels remorse or guilt towards a mass murderer like him? He shouldn't. He wouldn't. It was no excuse to be gentle with Light because he didn't remember his own crimes. He had to be punished – even if he didn't like the idea, even if it could break him mentally, even if he would suffer from it… He had to be punished.

He knew that.

"You are stupid, Ryuuzaki" he spoke with a scowl in his face that only increased in frustration when the older man looked at him as if he had grown a third eye "I am Kira, we already know that. I don't deserve any mercy or console… you wouldn't do it with any other criminal, so don't do it with me. I'm worst than them. You don't know when I can kill again…" his gaze dropped once again, leaving the detective stupefied and muddled.

The man had just offered an apology and was slapped back in the face with an acidic retort and martyred proposition. He knew Light had an extreme sense of justice but this was entirely unexpected – though most of the things Light did were like that. And he didn't like that. He always had the upper hand in dealing with people, analyzing their behaviors and actions to know what they were thinking and how they would react given a situation… but Light was this rare specimen that always acted in different and baffling ways, breaking the social and mental pattern he had come to create. Why was this kid so infuriating? Why was this kid such a mystery? Why was this kid the only puzzle he hadn't figured and kept changing to confuse him more? He had known this boy for almost a year and still had no idea of how his mind worked. Yes, in things pertaining cases, crimes and/or criminals they thought very much alike, but in everything else this brunet was the first creature he couldn't comprehend. Light's mind wandered in the same complex mazes his mind did, but sometimes, instead of turning left to a green path, the teen would jump over the walls and create a new passage, dig under the ground for another or take any other way that wasn't left. Why, for cake's sake? Why couldn't he follow his footprints until after he was no longer in sight? He wanted to bind the boy in case he'd walk too far or pull him over when he was getting off track. He wanted to find the pieces to the jigsaw-puzzle, placing them in the correct places to complete the picture. He wanted to enter the cinema that was his mind, and watch the movie from the start to see if he could at least understand the end, if there was one. But Light would cut the leash or use it to lead him instead; Light would turn over the puzzle or add more pieces to frustrate him; Light would cover his eyes or kick him out of the room to deprive him of entertainment. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why him? How could this teen catch his attention, his interest in so little time? Why did he have the urge to stay, to uncover whatever it was the brunet had in his head, to see everything he did everyday, to understand him?

This overwhelming thought… This overwhelming feeling… Why him?

"Light" he muttered, finally deciding to speak when his thought had hit a closed door "I'm fond of knowledge. I'm always sure and clear…"

The brunet slowly raised his head, glancing in suspicion when the man stood in front of him with an impassive stare. He looked down at Light, their eyes locking for what seemed like an eternity; the silence so dense it was almost palpable. He wandered on those almond irises, the way the outer, mahogany ring enveloped the soft butterscotch near the pupil like a candy – those big round innocent eyes that created the same dull ache in his stomach and chest…

"But?" the boy ruined his train of thought with a soft murmur.

"…Light…" he repeated, unsure momentarily what he was about to say, what his thoughts had concluded, what he had to make clear to even believe it himself "I almost never have doubts…"

'…_But you make me uncertain…'_

_"Ryuuzaki"_ Watari's voice interrupted the conversation, the capital and gothic letter displayed widely on the monitors. Though cursing in his head, the detective turned to the computers wearing an irritated mask _"It is about to begin. I shall connect you now."_

"Thank you Watari. That's all for now"

With that, the W disappeared to show a live feed of a criminal sitting on the electric chair; people sat in front of a glass panel separating them from the convict. Light's eyes widened at the sight, all thoughts of the previous conversation leaving him almost instantly. The older man perched himself once again in his chair and grabbed the Death Note lying on the desk.

"I-Is that… W-What are you…" stuttered the brunet, until his vision caught the detective opening the book and pulling out a pen "Wait! You are the one trying the notebook? You can get killed!"

The solemn man nodded at him without looking in his direction, his eyes settled on the file of the prisoner and the notebook at hand. With one last glance at the man on the screen, he wrote the name on the paper with perfect calligraphy. Light gaped at him in horror only tearing his gaze to stare at the monitors when the deed was done.

'_Thirty-five seconds left'_

Everything seemed normal. Everyone waited.

'_Twenty-three seconds left'_

Light eyed the detective with worry. It didn't go unnoticed. L stood from his chair and walked to the frightened teen, book in hand.

'_Fifteen seconds left'_

The brunet caught a glimpse of a black cover approaching his hand and swiftly clenched it into a fist "No" he warned, fire in his eyes.

'_Nine seconds left'_

"You have no choice, Yagami-kun" through gritted teeth and complains, L gripped the boy's hand until it opened…

'_Five seconds left'_

"Why are you doing this?"

"I want Kira to see the last victim of this notebook"

'_One second left'_

He let the notebook fall on the open palm.

The man on the screen convulsed frantically.

Complains still poured from Light's mouth…

'_What?'_

He turned to the struggling brunet, with eyes closed and fighting his restrains. He hadn't screamed. He hadn't remained silent, and then screamed – he could only gape in confusion. The loud thud on the monitors and the chatter of the people indicated the criminal had died, bringing a stop to the frenzied movements of the teen when the screens turned off. He cautiously opened one eye and looked at the computers, though a massive black mane of hair and wide eyes blocked his view. The detective had tilted his head to watch his face and decided to search for that malicious glint in Light's eyes by poking them open.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing?" the boy yelled in irritation, trashing in his chair and fighting the older man's grip in his head.

L jumped on the brunet's lap to keep him still and clawed his hands to the sides of Light's face, moving it in all angles for any indication of Kira – though he only received swears and a few bruises from his captive.

"Yagami-kun?" he asked, unsure.

"L, get the fuck off me!" the teen kept trying to shake the man off but to no avail.

To say he was perplexed would be an understatement. He peered at the book on Light's grasp, thing the teen didn't seem to notice. It was there, he was grabbing it but there was no Kira. Why? He stood from his place and backed away slowly, not even breaking eye contact with the furious brunet. His face contorted in shock, yes, in bewilderment and astonishment. What was happening? Wasn't Light supposed to turn into Kira when he held the notebook? His mannerism and behavior indicated otherwise; he was still Light. But Why?

"Light?" he asked once again as his thumb raised to his bottom lip.

"Yes, Ryuuzaki. What is the matter with you? Have you seen a ghost or something?" the brunet retorted acidly but then, he followed the older man's gaze to the book on his hand. His eyes grew wide "Wait... What's happening here?" he let go of the object, it softly falling to the floor.

"That's what I want to know…" L murmured. He looked around the room before choosing to yell "Miss Rem, I need your assistance urgently."

Only a few seconds later did the Shinigami float through the floor like an illusion. She scanned the two human, the manipulative one on the chair, gaping at her while the other slouched across from him near the computers with an impassive stare, the notebook lying softly beside the brunet's chair.

"I hope it's important because I was busy. What do you need, human?" her voice was softer this time, and the raven haired couldn't help but wonder why.

"I gave Light the notebook to hold, but Kira didn't arise" he complained, biting his digit with intense concentration.

The creature walked slowly to Light in order to confirm the information. She bent to pick the notebook and crouched until they were both at the same eye level. Using her clawed hand to open the boy's hand, she placed the Death Note swiftly in it, waiting for a reaction. Nothing happened. Not in his face, not in his body, not in the vibe he gave. A frown painted her face.

"It seems you are right, L" her voice resonated gravely through the room "Why this is happening, even I don't know" she turned to the detective "Either he is already Kira or he can't remember somehow. I highly doubt is the first one." In her memory, and last time she checked, Higuchi was still alive so the ownership was still his, not Light's.

"I see" the man dropped his gaze in deep thought before quickly bringing it back to the Shinigami "Do you have any idea as to why this is happening, Miss Rem?"

"I do not. But Death Notes have more rules than what they have written. Maybe it has to do with it"

"And you don't know them?"

"Most Shinigamis don't know all the rules" she glanced to the place she came from and then back to L "I don't know how true this is, but it might help with our agreement. I will find the cause and get back here as soon as I can"

"I would appreciate that"

Her eyes gleamed with a dangerous glint as her broken wings extended to their maximum capacity "Just to be clear, this is not for you or that scumbag" she pointed at the teen who flinched slightly at the mention "I'm doing this out of my own curiosity" and with that last warning, she suddenly flew past the ceiling leaving the two men staring at the last spot she was.

After a minute of silent ponder, the detective swiftly snatched the book from Light's grasp before crouching back in his chair. He opened the object to the page he had just used and slowly traced the criminal's name with his fingertips. He had killed someone; the reality was just sinking in.

"Ryuuzaki?" the boy's soft voice came from behind him "What are you thinking?"

He kept quiet for a minute, not sure what to answer – the mysterious murders of Beyond's copycats, the odd request of the brunet to incarcerate him and the new found thoughts about him, the killing of a convict through a damned notebook and Light's possible innocence being permanent… He chose to answer with the truth.

"Too many things, Yagami-kun"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – Memories<strong>

September 13th – 12:35am – Same year  
>At a Japan's airport…<p>

"Mister" the lady on the isle shook a hand in front of him "Mister, the plane has landed. You may exit now"

Beyond slowly turned his head and stared at the woman with a blank expression. He had gotten lost in thoughts about his latest actions and forgot where he was just for a moment, but when he realized, the raven haired wonder if traveling through these countries was making a difference in the planned dates. August 13th, August 22nd, August 31st, September 4th and now September 13th. Yes, today was another important day but did the time difference mess up his schedule? No, he had made sure to act depending on each country's calendar and that's what counted.

"Thanks, sweetheart" he stood from his crouch in the seat, grabbed his small bag and walked out of the airplane without another word.

There was much to do, especially since in Japan there were little people with the required characteristics. Maybe there was a tourist waiting in the lobby that could serve the purpose – who knows, he'd had an incredible luck this year…

_After his trick at the prison, everything went up the hill. There were many convicts being transferred to another penitentiary and since he wore a police's clothes, they let him in the vehicle – easy escape. Sum that with the guard's wallet that held his personal information and Beyond got a new life. Everything seemed so easy that he was starting to doubt his luck. _

_Until he got to the officer's house – his new house. _

_When he had opened the wallet in the jail's store room, there was a picture of the man with his wife, so he expected to break into the residence and kill the woman earlier than he wanted. But there was no one; not a car, not lights, not a sign of anything. Well, he was no one to complain. The place had a modern vibe and seemed a bit expensive for a police's home. There was a backyard behind it, so he walked around the building and it to the green area – garden equals back door, right? The raven haired spotted his objective and broke the middle window with no trouble, reaching carefully through the broken glass before grasping the handle to let himself in._

_Like the outside, the inner part was large, clean and well decorated; again, not something you see as a home for a man with that job. He walked out of the kitchen after checking the fridge – no jam. What kind of people were these? The living room screamed 'family place' in every direction; photos hanged off the walls besides adorning book shelves, coffee tables and a small television situated across from him. At its side, stairs lead up to another floor, but he stopped to see some of the pictures first. _

_Most of them displayed the 'happy couple', and they seemed to be an interesting match. Not only was the man a jailer, but the woman was a lawyer – well, that explained the income. Though was that the best part? Of course not! They shared another similarity: Names. The man was Brane Bridleway; the woman Blair Boardwalk. Both law enforcements both had interesting names and both would serve for a good purpose. _

_With a fake smile in his face, the man led himself up the stairs to see a long corridor and three rooms; one at each direction and each one with a tag in it. From left to right: Bathroom, Brane-Blair, Baby. Judging for the lack of disorder, they were expecting the infant._

_Oh that was adorable._

_He entered the room at the center where a red rose laid on the queen-sized bed over a white paper._

"_My client canceled the appointment. I'm going to my mom's for a while so call me when you get home" he read aloud. _

'_Well, isn't this my luck?'_

The psychopath passed the plane's passage and airport's waiting stance before entering the main room. He watched at the names floating above people's head for his next target; it wasn't easy, but one or another tourist would have those initials, he just had to wait for it…

And he was good at waiting.

_Two months had passed and there was no sign of the police's woman except for one or another call he would purposely miss. Beyond used the house as his resting place while he figured the best way to draw the detective's attention. As soon as he settled in this new boring life style, he had seen in television the news about that mass murderer Kira the man warned him of: L was currently leading the biggest investigation about the assassin; and if he wanted L to look for him instead, he'd have to create a big diversion. A random killing spree? No, too easy and where was the complicated thing in that? _

_The man probably believed him dead by that thing he did in prison, with the killing of the officer and that letter the superintendent wrote prior to leaving for a beverage – of course ha had seen it; before he changed his picture for that Brane guy, the screen showed the sent message and he took just a minute to read it. So thanks to that, L must have thought he was dead and focused solely on that Kira dude. That's why he made sure to explain what had happened to the dense officers with the 'B' and threat he wrote on the table…_

_Yes, threat. An analogy only L would understand._

_Something the detective would see when he realized that Beyond Birthday was very much alive and looking for him. A malicious smirk crept up his face. He would draw L's attention by bringing back memories with a familiar killing… and then, when the man wasn't expecting it, Beyond would show him the meaning of horror._

_A jingling of keys broke his joyful thoughts._

_The raven haired slowly stood from the couch and approached the entrance with as much silence possible. The door swung open just as he situated himself behind it._

"_Honey?" yelled a woman in the gate. Her shoes clacked against the floor when she stepped inside the house "Brane, honey, are you here?" she repeated while closing the door._

_Beyond came into view._

"_Welcome home darling" he murmured, slamming the girl against the opposite wall while covering her mouth "Brane honey may not come back for dinner."_

_The lawyer's eyes widened in fear._

_Then she passed out._

_He stared at the limp body in his arms; long almond straight hair, slightly tanned skin and slim body except for the small bulge forming in her stomach – he was right, they were expecting the child. She was wearing winter clothes; jeans, black boots, brown leather jacket and a red scarf adorning her neck. The woman was quite beautiful; her pure face gave her a frail and innocent appearance. He tilted his head several times, watching her from all angles before he dragged the body upstairs to the shared room. Swiftly tossing the girl on the bed, Beyond bound her hands at the headboard with one of the police's ties he found in the closet._

_She had come too early._

_The raven haired sat at the front of the bed to watch the unconscious woman more closely. She seemed wise, someone who'd please him to 'save people'; money, entertainment, aid… A dealer – a lawyer after all. Yes, he could use her for a while. His thoughts revolved around his wicked idea to get revenge, perfecting it over and over until finally, sure of his success, he stood and walked downstairs…_

"_I need jam"_

The man suddenly spotted a tall, old and seemingly British man awkwardly grabbing a handful of luggage and trying to drag them outside to a cab; above his head read Brian Bang in red letters. Beyond stood from his seat and approached the elderly man in help to carry two of the biggest bags, thing that earned him a surprised glance. The other man adjusted his glasses and smiled fondly at the raven haired.

"Thank you so much, gentleman" he spoke as the taxi parked before them.

The psychopath just nodded impassively as he opened the back door and shoved the bags inside "My pleasure sir. Have a good trip" swiftly closing the door after the British man entered the vehicle, he stared at the departing man through the back glass.

Another car stopped in front of him.

Beyond quickly opened the door and, as soon as he sat, he commanded the driver "Follow that taxi".

* * *

><p>October 29th – Present time<br>Shinigami Realm

Darkness enveloped the atmosphere like a blanket, making it difficult to distinguish between the sky and what lied ahead; the tenebrous feeling summed with the dry ground and skulls sticking out of it welcomed her more kindly than the human world she's been looming for almost a year.

Some Shinigamis were sitting on giant rocks or simply playing with the bones laying around; others were gambling on the floor, making loud noises of disapproval or cheerfully bragging to the losers. Rem strolled to these ones, glancing at the others doing absolutely nothing in disgust – this place was rotting more and more every day.

"Have you seen Jastin?" she spoke lowly, drawing glances form the ones playing.

"I think he is lengthening his life span" one of them answered as he shooed her to continue on their business.

Not that she minded the little importance they gave her, but these guys were getting so consumed in the bets that it was all they could think about – hopefully, that wouldn't happen to her. She nodded and left them their pointless game, walking out of the decaying place and into a brighter part of the Realm. Her eyes scanned the area for the object of her visit.

The skeleton was resting upside-down on the upper part of one of the spherical objects with images of the human world in it; rubies, diamonds, sapphires and other jewels hanged from his whole body and jingled every time he turned to look into the hole. He seemed concentrated, though a bit uninterested, in writing names on the red notebook he had in his hand.

"Jastin" she slowly approached the Shinigami "I want to know something about the Death Note"

The other creature made no move to stop his work and simply made a gesture for her to come closer "What do you need?"

"The rules applied to humans"

"You'll have to be more specific than that"

"…Can a human lose permanently their memories about Death Notes?"

Jastin halted his writing, apparently finding the question interesting and a bit odd. He moved his head slightly backwards, staring at the female Shinigami for a minute before going back to his doings "Rule eighty-two: When regaining ownership of the Death Note, the memories associated with it will also return. In cases where the human was involved with other Death Notes as well, memories of all of them will return."

"And permanently?"

"I'm reciting the rules related to it, be patient" he murmured, leaving no room for discussion as he continued "Rule eighty-three: Even without obtaining ownership, memories will return just by touching the Death Note – it can not be a piece or a page, it has to be the whole book.

Rule eighty-four: A human will lose the memories of the Death Note when losing its ownership, but they can regain their memories by either obtaining the ownership once again or by touching the book. This can be done up to six times per Death Note.

Rule eighty-five: If the six times are exceeded, the human's memory of the Death Note will not return and they will have to use it without any previous memory of it-"

"That's it" interrupted the white creature "So they can lose it permanently."

"You could say that" the Jewel Skeleton took out a scroll and wrote the same things in it, handing the paper to Rem so he could continue his doings "Here, don't make me repeat myself if you forget"

She stashed the object inside her bone hip, whispered a grateful reply and turned to leave.

"Hey, Rem?" said Shinigami stopped to look at him "Talk to Ryuk while you are here, he's been extremely obnoxious since he came back"

"…What do you want me to say to him?"

"You'll figure something" he spoke arrogantly, turning sideways to look once more into the hole.

This kind of attitude reminded her of the narcissist teen in the human world, always dismissing their seemingly obvious explanations so as to make others look idiotic and them appear more clever, astute, imposing and – or – devious; the only difference being the human was easy to kill and actually not dreadful. Rem rolled her eyes, leaving the bright space and conceited skeleton behind. She actually wondered where had Ryuk ran off to after Light made them switch notebooks, it might prove to be useful to know what happened after that.

Pacing to another tenebrous swamp-like, where the little earth was moist and dry tall trees blocked the sun, Rem followed the hollow laugh atop the trees for the 'obnoxious' Shinigami, as Jastin had said. She found the feathery creature on a nearby, and not so big, log – though it seemed more like a huge branch that had just fell. Ryuk's back was facing her, and he appeared to be contorting in laughter – big surprise – while the sluggish Midora listened very carefully to whatever he was saying. She crept up behind him, patting his shoulder with her clawed fingers to draw the creature's attention. He blinked twice, finding strange her presence in that place.

"Hey Rem" he chuckled "What are you doing here? Weren't you with a random human?"

"I think the boy's plan failed, Ryuk, that's why I'm here"

He paused his laughter "What do you mean?"

"He completely lost his memories about the Death Note. The detective is keeping him chained and under surveillance. Was this part of his scheme?"

Ryuk's wide ghoulish smirk spread in his face "Well no, but this sounds quite amusing. I was just thinking of going back there to check my book when-"

"Wait" she interrupted "You left your Death Note there?"

"Yes, it was part of Light's plan so I did it… Oh but this thing you are saying doesn't sound at all what he told me, hyuk hyuk hyuk hyuk!" he contorted in laughter again, gasping for air after a while "Okay okay, I will go with you to see what's happening"

"I didn't invite you"

"Meh, I'll still come. I was getting bored here…" he stood and turned to the other Shinigami, a smile plastered in his face "Hey Midora, you should consider going to the human world sometime, those apples I was talking about are a pretty good deal"

"I don't know…" said the creature, eyeing the other two with laziness "It seems like too much trouble right now, maybe later"

"Suit yourself" he simply waved at her as they both set on their way back to the human world. After a while of awkward silence and before they entered the vortex connecting them to their destiny, the bored Shinigami turned to ask "So Rem, what happened while I was here?"

* * *

><p>October 29th – Present time<br>Investigation building

The sun was settling in the sky, the investigation room was quiet except for the breathings of both men and the occasional shuffling of Light's chains – who was closely watching the monitors to know what L was doing. The detective had decided to solve each of his current problems by order, starting with the new BB murderers. He read the files over and over in search of something that gave it sense but, how could four people very different in characteristics – though with similar circumstances – die in different countries with less than ten days apart?

"…-ter you wrote in it, Ryuuzaki?"

Who knew so much about the case to kill in the precise dates Beyond would have killed? Or was it possible that it was the one he suspected?

"…Hey, are you listening to me?"

But how? He saw the mail where the Chief of the California prison stated that Beyond was dead.

"Hey!"

Though he read one of them, and he received two. Was the second…

"L!"

He turned to the loud brunet, still focused on the thoughts running through his head "Yes, Yagami-kun?"

They both locked eyes, one with an irritated look and the other with an impassive expression. After a while, Light struggled slightly with the retrains binding him to the chair, showing his discomfort and exasperation to the raven haired. L blinked, choosing to simply watch him squirm.

"I was saying if you could at least loose these a bit" obviously lying, the teen rattled the shackles to show what he meant "My hands are getting angrier at you"

That was a clear diversion, L knew the boy had tried to say something else; he wasn't deaf, he just blocked away whatever Light's rant was about… but instead of asking what it was, he played along "Angrier, Yagami-kun?" he tilted his head innocently, nibbling at his thumb.

"Oh my bad… It's normal to feel ecstatic when being tied for months" the brunet retorted acidly "You should know, since you were the one who chained himself to me, right?"

All the previous thought left him after the sarcastic and accusing sentence. The detective flashed him a small knowing smile and then turned back to the monitors – how could torturing Light be so entertaining? He wasn't sure if answering with a logical remark about how hands can't feel would be the best, but it definitely would have been better than a truthful response…

'…_Perhaps not… _**ecstatic**_…'_

Why couldn't he say that? Because he himself wasn't sure what the hell was that for an answer. He liked having something to entertain himself, but ecstatic… actually it wasn't that far from the truth – wait, what did that mean? It could be explained by the thought of Light being a puzzle he wanted to solve, reason why he believed the teen's thoughts, reactions and everything related to him were of uttermost importance. That the boy was a rare and extremely interesting specimen bound to be tested, experimented with by a scientist; an analyst like L – and it was his specialty, to observe and scrutiny things in any kind of environment and conditions until they made sense; hence his proximity to the brunet. He wanted to crack the mystery. That's all Light was, a mystery, nothing more...

…Nothing more….

Seeking proof for his statement, the detective eyed the computer's screen from under his bangs, his smile vanishing at the brunet's reflection…

Light had his head turned sideways, doing a huge effort to repress a wide grin by pursing his lips together – whatever the teen took as his answer, was making him do such a mischievous expression that L found himself staring intently at it…

…Until the brunet bit his lower lip.

His breathing stopped.

_It was a nice and cozy Sunday in the investigation building, with silence meeting every corner of the floor and no distractions or complains from bubbly models. The day before, Matsuda had made a feisty request about having a family gathering for his newborn nephew and wanting to go meet the infant for a couple of hours. On light of the events, Chief Yagami had asked the same amount of time to go meet his family in his and Light's name. Reluctantly, L agreed to give them fours hours to spare – just four, no more; better if less – and set the start of work hours to eleven in the morning, sharp. Thanks to that, Light had taken the much appreciated time to sleep in until everyone came – thing L had questioned as his Kira motive to hinder the on going investigation. After many arguments to change the teen's actions – and a few kicks or punches – the detective decided to let Light rest with the vengeful predicament of making him work tomorrow until irritating hours of the morning or just make his life hell._

_The boy slept at the far left of the room near the door, with his back to him, while L was sitting busy at his own bed, placed right after a very small night stand besides Light's bed – both double sized. His back leaned against the headboard, held in place by tights pressing his chest and feet preventing him from sliding down. He typed frantically on the laptop lying before his feet, chin resting on knees. He had to make up for the lack of activities today; in the investigation team's and Light's behalf, even though he was irked at how things turned out and was currently lashing out at the brunet by hitting harder on the keyboard – It had been one of the many things Light told him were annoying habits, so he was making the best out of it._

_He watched in sick delight as the teen flinched every time the chain rattled – thing that gave him a most wonderful idea…_

_He waved at an imaginary bee._

"_GODDAMMIT L!" Light shrieked exasperated, turning flat on his back. He gritted his teeth and glared with blazing hatred at the ceiling as if it had just insulted his mother._

_Then, the fire landed on L._

_The killing intent increased after the boy saw the pleased grin on the detective's face. He narrowed his eyes and tried really hard to not grab the chain, tie it around the man's neck and shove him out of the window._

'_If looks could kill…'_

"_My apologies… Did I wake you, Yagami-kun?" he taunted, amused…_

…_and it was all Light needed to launch forward and attempt his murderous fantasies._

_The brunet slammed the older man against the headboard, pinning his hips with both knees as he clawed at L's neck. Before Light could tighten his grip, the raven haired poked the other's sides with his knuckles, right above the end of the ribs an below the shoulders; thing that made the teen drop his arms in pain – he learnt that trick a long time ago. L took this chance to turn the tables by grabbing Light's wrists and twisting them around his back, subduing him to the mattress after shoving the boy's body in it. He sat on his back smoothly and cuffed the younger's hands with the chain to render him harmless. _

_These things had been of such a normal occurrence that he was starting to consider the idea of getting an extra pair of handcuffs._

"_Fuck you Ryuuzaki!" the brunet yelled, struggling incessantly under the man's weight "You purposely wake me, and instead of taking the deserved beating like a man, you hit me with your weird tae-kwon-do technique? Talk about unfair!"_

"_First, it was your own fault I woke you; second, I'm not stupid to let myself be harmed and third, it's actually basic police training, Yagami-kun" he tilted his head until he could see the boy's eyes, a smile threatening to appear "I didn't like tae-kwon-do"_

_Light killed him with his glare, spitting out in irritation "That is just nice… Now get off of me, you big psycho"_

_L blinked "Me? A psycho?" he slowly slid off of the teen, still holding his hands in case he snapped again "…But you attacked me, Yagami-kun"_

"_And you well deserved it" Light tried sitting back up, but his arms' position were killing him. He glared at the man over his shoulders "I said, let go. It's hurting me"_

_The detective pondered for a second "You will behave if I do, Yagami-kun. I have other methods to subdue you, I do not want to use"_

_Eyes narrowed in suspicion "Of course you do" he cued for the detective to explain – who, without loosening his hold on the boy, swiftly reached out for an object under his pillow "A gun?"_

_The brunet's expression was priceless, gaping at the weapon and then at him "For protection…" he smirked "…Or shooting problematic boys"_

_Light dismissed the last statement, a spark of interest glowed in his eyes matching the excited grin on his face "That screams paranoia"_

_He couldn't help smile at the childish interest the teen was showing in the firearm "I take it for your expression that you have never used one" _

"_No, never. Even having one isn't legal in Japan"_

"_Would you like to receive shooting classes one day, Yagami-kun?"_

_The boy's gaze slowly left the weapon to meet dark, bottomless eyes in a mixture of emotions; confusion, shock, suspicion and excitement. For the minute they simply stared at each other, Light went over the thoughts about if it was a truthful proposition and if so, why would L offer him something he wanted, especially something so dangerous. After a roguish smile started spreading in Light's features, L waited expectant to whatever the brunet would say…_

"…_Only if I get to shoot you."_

A warm ache clawed at his stomach

Disoriented, the raven haired slumped back on his chair, eyes wide and unblinking _'Is that same expression…'_

He hadn't understood the cause and nature of that look, but in all the time he had known him, only twice had Light showed it. What did it mean? What prompted it? What was needed to see it again?

"L?" Light's concerned voice came from behind him.

Said man slowly accommodated back in his usual crouch, knees drawn up with his hands on them and eyebrows furrowed in deep thought. He was grateful for the distraction, even if it was by the object of his dismay "Yes, Yagami-kun?"

The teen kept silent for a minute, scrutinizing him and his every action "Is everything okay? You seem extremely distracted today"

"…I don't believe so Yagami-kun" he sighed and shook his head repeatedly, as if that would erase the somewhat enjoyable memory and confusing 'reactions' it brought.

"You know… You've been reading the same page for about fifteen minutes now. Is that case really that complicated?"

Falling back on reality, L shuffled through the files, stacking them all together as he spoke "No, it actually isn't."

Damn his thoughts for wandering on unimportant things instead of working on the New BB murders – perhaps, immersing himself in it would keep him distracted and prevent any more things about the kid or anything related to him to flood his already bewildered mind. However, the raven haired knew with his curiosity, he would examine those thoughts sooner or later; and it will be definitely later – the new BB murderers were gaining priority now. Yes, right. He needed to find out if his suspicions about the perpetrator were right or not; hopefully he was wrong, else… It could be extremely dangerous.

After writing a command on the keyboard, his phone immediately vibrated in his pocket. He answered it swiftly.

"_Yes Ryuuzaki?"_ the elder's sleepy voice came from the device.

He spoke sternly, though as quietly as possible so as to not let the boy hear too much "Watari, please check through all my mails for anything related to Beyond. Especially the two letters we received from the L.A. prison" the intense silence his cue to continue "I suspect he is alive"

"…_I see… Will do then. Anything else?"_

He pondered for a second. With his hands tied to the deal with the Shinigami and the lack of information for this new case, he could use help from the smartest detectives to solve this as quickly as possible – or detectives-to-be. But was this a good idea? They were still kids and he could put them in extreme danger with Beyond's copycat and the two Kiras surrounding him; though they were geniuses, he trusted them and they were more effective than the police itself…

'_Four minds against one...'_

"Yes" he murmured "Call Roger. Tell him I have made my choice"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Upsetting Requests<strong>

October 29th – Light's POV  
>Investigation building<p>

"…Hey, are you listening to me?" he asked the detective. No response. What was wrong with that man? "Hey!" still nothing… he decided to use the last resort…"L!"

His jailer turned to him "Yes, Yagami-kun?"

Light glared at the stern detective with annoyance. He just asked a perfectly rational question and L was so distracted with that new case that he didn't listen. Just perfect. If the issue the teen proposed was correct, he could be proven to be a mortal danger to anyone even without his memories – especially to L and the police force – while he was kept in the open, or alive. And the man believed those murders more important despite that? The Kira case was almost over for God's sake! They knew the brunet was Kira and in thirteen days, plus the Shinigami's testimony and any other thing L would put out of his ass, they'd have enough evidence to convict him once and for all, to keep him away from the public and lock him under as much layers of earth were needed to protect the people – so why the hell was he still here, in the investigation building, tied to a chair? He should be in prison or in that stupid jail the detective had!

His eyes scanned the raven haired; trying to know what the hell was going on through that mind of his. He was beyond pissed with himself and L was just making it worse by not throwing him into jail but instead, washing his hands like it wasn't a big deal – just what the hell?

"I was saying if you could at least loose these a bit" he lied, shuffling slightly to make his point clear "My hands are getting angrier at you" he had to test the man's attention on the case, to remind him a major danger for humanity hadn't received his punishment.

L tilted his head "Angrier, Yagami-kun?" He nibbled at his thumb, almost saying he didn't understand the sentence; but Light new better.

Seriously? Trying his patience in this situation? That bastard!

"Oh my bad… It's normal to feel ecstatic when being tied for months" he snapped "You should know, since you were the one who chained himself to me, right?"

He anticipated one of those stupid replies the detective said to piss him off, like how hands can't feel or dismissing the sarcasm and asking if he was really ecstatic. But no, what he got not only was unexpected but it also broke what little patience and self control he had left…

…A suggestive smile.

His mouth fell open in disbelief after L turned back to the monitors. This was all to annoy him, to see how far he'd go before breaking! That twisted fucker actually enjoyed making him suffer! Through all the uncomfortable positions he was placed in and all the boundaries obliteration… he had put up with it because he thought L had his own weird ways to confirm an accusation and instead, the psycho had done everything to know the limit of his patience? To put his life at risk and prove Light would snap and kill him? That man wasn't dedicated…

He had balls.

Oh how L pissed him off!

Trying to prevent a smirk, he squeezed his lips as tight as possible and averted his gaze to a most interesting wall, as if that would prevent him from bursting out laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation. This freak was truly unbelievable. He had the mind of a genius, yet the character of a child – everything had to be done his way just because; for as insane, disturbing, incoherent or improper as it might be.

"_You have thirty-five minutes, Yagami-kun" the raven haired instructed, searching for something inside the large bathroom closet "And if you try to murder someone, I will know."_

_Light threw his head back, crossed his arms and sighed in desperation "Yes Ryuuzaki, because soap is an excellent killing tool" L glanced at him from over his shoulder "Fuck you. I'm not Kira" _

_L ducked back into the cabinet, his voice barely a murmur "My percentages say otherwise" he piled a towel and a change of clothes for the teen along with a similar set for himself, balancing everything on one arm to close the door._

_Ignoring the infuriating interruption, the brunet continued "So what, you have cameras in there to observe me while I bathe?" he asked jokingly, though the unnerving silence was far from soothing "…You do?"_

"_Only twelve"_

_His eyes widened "…Oh, hell no."_

_The detective opened the bathtub's frosted glass door and placed the things on the shower stool "Come, Yagami-kun" L reached for the water knob, but the tensed chain impeded the action. He turned to Light, annoyed. The boy remained still, rooted behind him to the marbled floor with his arms crossed and a carefree look on his face. _

"_I won't go in there" Light simply informed, shaking his head._

_The man's patience quickly vanished. He yanked on the chain, making the teen stumble forward before standing still once again – Light was not going to enter a bugged shower while he was naked, neither would he give in to the man's absurd surveillance._

_Sadly, L was _**very**_ persistent "You were the one who requested it, Light"_

"_I won't get naked in front of cameras"_

"_I lost fifteen minutes in this. It's not an option"_

"_Looks like it is, because I'm not going in there and I won't change my mind"_

"_I will raise your Kira percentage" _

"_Be my guest! I'm not going in there!"_

"_You will enter the shower. Now."_

"_Bite me!"_

"_I could do something much worse, Light. Enter the bloody shower"_

"_Make me" he huffed._

_Soon he found, L meant business – and had an awful temper too. The detective swiftly approached him, picked him up by the waist, tossed him over his captor's shoulder and walked to the bathtub. It took Light a minute to realize what the fuck had just happened, but as soon as it downed on him, he punched at L's back and struggled wildly to get free._

"_I didn't mean it literally, you inhuman mammoth! Put me down!"_

_L dropped the boy inside the shower stall, making him collide with the floor and wall "Bathe" he commanded._

_The blow hurt… a lot – to his head, back, butt and pride. He looked up to meet black eyes staring intently at him as he stood "No" _

"_If you don't bathe, I will Yagami-kun"_

"_Go ahead, for all I care"_

_For a good two minutes, the man simply stared at him unblinkingly – and then, out of nowhere, he slowly approached the teen and jerked the shirt out of his pants._

_Light flipped._

"_WHAT THE HELL?" he backed away and into a corner, tucking the shirt again "What do you think you are doing?"_

"_I told Yagami-kun that I would bathe him" L leaned against the glass panel as he shoved his hands back into his pockets "Clean yourself, or I will"_

"…_You can't possibly be serious" quirking and eyebrow, the detective stepped closer "—Okay! I will do it! But you better keep the footage off limits unless it's extremely necessary"_

_A smile crept up his face "I will, Yagami-kun" he shut the frosted door and sat in his usual crouch across a small television placed at the wall beside the glass panel. His eyes scanned the reluctant brunet through the screen "You still have twenty minutes, Yagami-kun. Strip"_

_The boy sighed, dropping his head "I'm Japanese, L. I've showered in public baths with other men and I'm completely okay with you observing me from here. Why, despite that, you insist on videotaping me?" he shook his head but started undressing nonetheless – soon, the water flood normally._

"_Three reasons" L proclaimed, eyes glued to the monitor "One, I am not Japanese; hence I do not share the same habits. Two, I'm fond of my privacy; reason why we use different bathrooms and beds" he smiled at the murderous glare the teen sent him through the cameras._

"_Well, aren't you quite the hypocrite asshole…-"_

"_-And third, Yagami-kun…" he waited, preparing his grin at the major snapping to come "…Because I want to."_

'…_I hate you.'_

Light bit slightly at his bottom lip.

The man was the most spoiled, bizarre and unconventional being he had ever met. He always got away with his doings and always got what he wanted, either willingly or by force – and Light was a very vivid proof of it. It was enough to see the chain.

He had always been the perfect son, top student, sports ace and role model to all his classmates and neighbors. But this guy, oh this bastard leveled him on everything or even exceeded him just because of being The Great Detective L – and the only things Light was sure of being superior, were his social and manipulation skills. Though those didn't work with L, because he was L – and with the detective, everything went the way he wanted; there was no room for manipulation… or even physical competition! The asshole could 'subdue' him effortlessly thanks to that basic police training thing, but he'd only do so when he didn't want to fight – so now, L chose when they battled… another infuriating thing to the list.

The impotence was driving him crazy. It was absurd how used he had gotten to it, actually.

L suddenly slumped in his chair.

His attention was drawn to the freak; something didn't seem right with him. Well, L normally wouldn't slump, the only time he had done so was when Watari informed a nearby bakery had closed up. But now… there's been no news about any kind of sweet, the detective was simply scanning those files – did it have to do with the new case? Was it that important? That could also explain why he didn't listen when Light asked about the Death Note...

So it was important…

"L?" he tentatively asked, watching as the man slowly sat again in his odd way. His theory would've been easier to confirm if L turned to look at him, but he didn't.

"Yes, Yagami-kun?" his voice held a tiny speck of consternation.

Now it was beginning to get clearer – L caught onto something, something he didn't understand. He stared at the detective's back, head, and hands; he hadn't changed the case's file for a while, something must be there that triggered his confusion.

The need to know grew rapidly.

He knew it was very unlikely that L would tell him anything more about those murders, but he gave it a shot "Is everything okay? You seem extremely distracted today"

"…I don't believe so Yagami-kun" a heavy sigh escaped the man's lips as he shook his head.

Prideful or absent minded enough to not notice? "You know… You've been reading the same page for about fifteen minutes now. Is that case really that complicated?"

Suddenly, as if a marshmallow had just fallen on the folders, the detective ruffled them all and piled them together "No, it actually isn't" he answered

Light had nailed it; L didn't want him to know more than necessary about the case. Well, Kira killed criminals and since he was Kira, it was dangerous to let him into it. The anger and sadness he held against himself was bubbling up on him and clawed at his throat, his chest, his stomach – he was a _**monster**_. The teen shut his eyes tightly to prevent any reminiscence of his feelings to pour down. It hit him pretty low to realize what he could have done as a serial killer – above all, murder innocent people, his family, friends and L…

Wait, the freak was not in any categories… but was important enough to make him feel guilty if he killed him?

"Watari" L's voice broke him from his reverie "Please check through all my mails for anyth-…" his voice lowered, and Light leant forward in a great effort to eavesdrop… yeah, what was the point in denying it? "I suspect he is alive" the man said once again. Who was alive? Who were they talking about? What was happening? "Yes. Call Roger. Tell him I have made my choice"

Light sat normally again, resting on the back of the chair.

'…_What is going on?'_

* * *

><p>L's POV<p>

"…_You have?"_ asked Watari in disbelief _"I thought you couldn't choose"_

"I can't" L reached into his pocket for a candy, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he opened the wrapper "But I want them to help me with a case; the first three. Perhaps after that, I could choose"

"_Understood. But, the three of them? You mean, Matt too?"_

"Yes, he has people skills and an amazing ability with electronics – that will be helpful"

"_I thought it was because M works better with him around"_

"…That too."

The inventor chuckled slightly _"All right, then should I tell Roger to send them off on a plane?"_

"Uhh. Ryuuzaki?" Light's hesitant voice interrupted the man's conversation.

He turned to the brunet, his eyes widened at the white creature beside him "Yes, as soon as possible, please. And that will be all for now, Watari. Thank you" he shut the device before the elderly man could answer, placing his thumb at his bottom lip and the phone at his pocket. The detective stood from his crouch "Welcome back Miss Rem. Have you found anything interesting?"

She patted the scroll on her hip "I have, L. But I want two things before I tell you" the man nodded, a cue to continue "First, just like in the recording of Light holding the book, you'll make Misa hold it too"

L narrowed his eyes "And second?"

"Do that first, and then I'll tell you"

This was all very suspicious. The Shinigami seemed to have discovered something related to Light's predicament, but as soon as she returned, a demand for Misa Amane was the first thing to come up. Whatever it was she found, Rem was trying to apply it to blonde – which meant, the memory loss was permanent. Great. Now both Kiras would go unpunished. He could try to make Amane repent, but he knew the white creature would threaten him if he did so.

Wonderful.

There was no much he could do, just follow the request – though the idea of the bubbly model near the Death Note rang many bells in his head. But if the detective did the same he did with Light – chain him to a chair to render him immobile – perhaps it could work out. And since they knew the Second Kira could kill with just a face, L would take as much precautions as possible.

"All right" he took out the cell phone once again and dialed the number, holding it with his thumb and forefinger against his ear "Watari, bring Amane-san to the interrogation room, immediately."

* * *

><p>September 13th – 2:51am – Same year<br>Brian Bang's residence

"…Hmm hmm bare necessities…"

His emotionless humming resounded throughout the house; at every corner, in every room. Lights off, the place seemed like any normal day – of course, no one was supposed to know what was happening in there.

"…The simple bare necessities…"

The man unhurriedly strolled through the kitchen, gathering any interesting object he could use for his little experiment.

"…Forget about your worries and your strife…"

No neighbors who could come unexpectedly. No pets that could give away his doings. No family, kids or any kind of service person that could end as collateral and unnecessary damage.

"…I mean the bare necessities, old Mother Nature's recipes…"

This was exactly what he needed, an isolated house.

"…That bring the bare necessities of life…"

Beyond paced back to the living room, where the elderly British man was sprawled on the floor beside a coffee table – the man had passed out after a few hits to the head. Too weak. They had all been week…

Except for that lawyer.

"_Why am I here?" murmured the woman, too tired to move; her mind fogging slowly. _

_The man had stripped her completely, except for the underwear – which didn't seem necessary to do so – revealing the perfectly tanned skin and great bulge on her stomach; understandable given that it's been five months since their encounter. She's been trapped in the bedroom, only transported to the bathroom when the psychopath felt like doing his experiments with her. Currently, she was in the bathtub, chained to the water knobs and having extremely painful contractions that summed to the bruises, cuts and scars all over her body – he had been careful to not harm the belly, to make her suffer more. _

_Beyond somberly untied her, moving the woman like a rag doll whenever her position made it hard to reach the restrains. But when his hand accidentally brushed the bulge, the lawyer gripped his arm with the little force she had and stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Her breathing was becoming irregular, sweat poured down her forehead – the man's hollow gaze locked her eyes for what seemed like an eternity._

"_Why are you here?" Beyond repeated, unfazed "Aren't you glad you are having your baby here instead of the bed?"_

"_I'm in this bathtub because it's easier to clean the mess afterwards" the woman panted incessantly "What I mean is why I am still alive. Normally five months to torture someone is too much"_

_Slowly, he released himself from the brunette's hold "You've proved your intelligence before. What is my reason?"_

"_You like torture"_

"_True. But if it were the case, I would have done something much serious than small scars, my dear" _

"_You wanted to know the pain I felt while giving birth?"_

"_It's a reasonable assumption, I've thought of it… but no, I could've watched any other woman doing it"_

"_Then, you think I'm speci-AH!" the contractions interrupted her sentence. She bent forward, grabbing her stomach in pain "Will you-ah!- kill my baby?"_

_The woman's screams were getting on his nerves, making it hard to think. He had thought she'd be dead before the infant was born, by all the blood she lost before and the beating she had received – either she'd be dead, or she'd had an abort. But both the girl and the child were persistent ones. No matter how much he smashed her bones, cut her open or left her to bleed, she'd always wake up. _

_Would the child be as tough as the mother?_

_Probably not. Crushing a new born's limbs would kill it immediately, right?_

_Interesting question._

_Beyond leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as he nonchalantly eyed the flowing cascades of blood "I probably will" he stated._

_Screeching her lungs out, the lawyer pushed hard on the infant, only stopping to gasp the much needed air "Then kill me-ah!- before I see that!"_

"…_Why you women are so sentimental? It's not even born ye-"_

"_DO IT!"_

_He shrugged and took out one of his knife from the jean pocket "…You were a very interesting experiment, Blair" a small foot protruding from her opening caught his attention._

_An apprehensive look clouded her face as the man approached and pressed the blade against her neck – though, with a last painful push and high pitched scream, she suddenly fell limp. The man halted with surprise, his eyes darting between the brunette's face and the pool of blood at her feet. He squeezed his ear to the lawyer's chest – no beating – then moved to her thighs. The new born laid amongst the crimson liquid, his chest still and silence enveloping him. Beyond picked the child by the foot…_

"_Hm. Dead."_

After that, he took his time to satisfy any curiosity he had about a baby's body.

The woman had really surprised him. She hanged long enough to give birth, despite deep internal bleedings, open incisions and crushed bones. But the man in front of him now… was a weakling. He couldn't even handle some blows to the temple. But anyways, the elder was still alive, so might as well use him for some time.

He crouched beside the British man, studying the body sternly before grabbing the kitchen knife and spoon.

"…Wherever I wander, wherever I roam…"

Garments quickly tossed aside, his hands wandered on the torso for the breaking point.

"…I couldn't be fonder of my big home…"

Beyond slowly traced the point of the blade across the stomach, a trail of blood appearing in its wake.

"…The bees are buzzin' in the tree, to make some honey just for me…"

Digging the knife deeper, he cut open the soft flesh of the stomach. More of the crimson substance poured from the sides of the injury, especially when the blade pierced all the way through the organs.

"…When you look under the rocks and plants, and take a glance at the fancy ants…"

Suddenly, the British man coughed and trashed around in desperation, though he never opened his eyes. The psychopath pierced deeper with the knife, and with the spoon holding the lower cut, he dragged the blade all the way to the chest, forming an inverse 'T' on the body.

"…Then maybe try a few…"

With one last loud gasp, the elderly man stilled; blood pooling around his body. Beyond glanced at the man's face for a moment – as if checking the weather on a newspaper – and then turned to the left arm, slicing from the wrist to the armpit.

"…The bare necessities of life will come to you…"

He tried severing the arm by stabbing the bone with the knife, but soon realized the blade would do no good – so he took another tool he brought instead: the crusher. Before starting, Beyond paused to slap slightly on the dead man's cheek…

"…They'll come to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 - Attention<strong>

September 13th – Dawn – Same year  
>Brian Bang's residence<p>

The house had remained as dark as night, of course, since the owner had been dead for about two hours. Little specks of light broke through the windows and tainted the living room with the daybreak sunshine. The psychopath sat in the couch with a jar of jam; feet resting on the coffee table beside the lifeless body. The television was on, and he watched it intently for any news pertaining Kira – apparently, L still believed the murderer more important… Infuriating. Though it was said that the police ceased to pursue the mysterious killer due to fear and panic – which meant, L would be alone in his ridiculous quest or with a few people helping him; like that girl Misora. So now, either he was being completely ignored or the detective didn't know about him: better be the second one. Though either way, it meant his killings weren't that big of a deal to catch the man's attention.

The jar shattered under his tight grip.

Well, whatever L was doing right now could never even compare to his doings; he'd simply have to prove that. If L didn't come to him, Beyond would go to him. Simple.

Throwing the broken glass aside, he peeked at his victim from the corner of the cushion. The elder's blood was starting to get absorbed by the carpet but the flesh seemed to take longer to decompose – or at least, what was left of it; he had chopped the limbs and placed them in the fridge, leaving only the head attached to the torso. Since he wouldn't be killing again, it seemed like a nice idea to let the final victim's ending insinuate the detective's future.

The news switched to a Kira's worshipers shows – his cue to leave the increasingly hot house, find a bakery and dump the body. Luckily, he had seen one when he stopped in his way to the residence to buy some jam – really, what was wrong with people not having the sweet syrup in their fridges? Beyond stood from the comfy sofa and dragged the body by the feet to the back door. The patisserie was just a few blocks away, but carrying a human torso would attract nosy people… so he emptied the British man's luggage and threw the dead man inside.

It didn't take him long to reach the place and thankfully there were no obstacles in his way, though some morning birds stopped to stare at him – had they never seen a man with such garments and only one bag walking around the streets at early hours of the day? It certainly seemed not. After he forced his way into the store – carefully evading the security alarms – he stashed the body in the main freezer, programmed the alarm to open at 1pm and left the place as quickly as he got there.

The raven haired wandered around the city, looking for a place to buy more jam or have breakfast – preferably both – but an interesting conversation near a restaurant caught his attention, so he stopped a moment to eavesdrop.

"I'm glad you got a day off, but why are we eating breakfast here?" asked a teenage girl.

"Are you not happy with this place, Sayu?" the older man chuckled slightly at her mistrust "And I don't have a free day, I'm just eating healthy food with my daughter before going back to work. Our boss only eats and serves us sweets, you know."

Beyond's interest peeked slightly at said peculiar habit, and soon he began following both of them. The girl had a high school uniform, dark chocolate hair and a bright, carefree smile while her father had grey looking hair, a dark coat and a weary expression. She tugged at the man's cuff jacket, yanking him towards the café's entrance; the psychopath silently trailing behind. They were an odd pair, loud and quiet, and the mention of a sweet-lover host was troubling him; as soon as the barely there suspicions were cleared, he'd leave.

"Well, he should give you all more days off!" Sayu laughed, sitting on a table near the window. Beyond's nonchalant walking made it look normal sitting behind them "We haven't seen you and Light for a long time, and suddenly we have you back for two days straight! Yay!"

'_Light?'_

"I'm not back, Sayu" the elder ruffled her hair to dismiss the pout "Yesterday was a special occasion, since Matsuda's nephew was born. Today, I'm just scurrying off for breakfast… But I need to go back soon. We are at a breaking point in the investigation."

The girl lowered her voice, though the raven haired had a good hearing "Ah! So that means soon you'll catch Kira?"

'_Kira?'_ his mind quickly connected all the details. By the context, the father is a police man or detective, someone working to jail that mass murderer; and if someone from the force was disobeying the government's decision of leaving Kira alone, it could only mean someone working under the 'Great Detective'. A forged smirk crossed his face _'…Could I get anymore lucky?'_

The officer sighed in response to his daughter "I hope so"

During a whole boring minute neither parent nor children spoke, choosing instead to look at the menu – until Sayu broke the silence"…Mom and I miss you both" she murmured "I know it's your work, and I know Light has a scholarship, but… it'd be good if you two visited once in a while. Or at least call us!"

"I'll tell you what. Light probably needs more clothes, so I'll stop by the house later to get him some. When I see him, we'll both call you. Is that okay?"

The girl nodded frantically, smiling as if she had just seen the biggest treat in the world. For the rest of the conversation, both conversed about their lives, likes and what not – thing Beyond tuned out after it getting what he wanted and instead, concentrated in important things; though it wasn't necessary, his mind had already provided him with the next step to meet L…

'_Let the dog lead you to its master'_

* * *

><p>October 29th – Dawn<br>Wammy's House, Winchester – England

"Roger!" a girl sang on the corridor, her shoes clacked against the tiled floor of said man's office "I heard you called me a while ago. What's up?"

The manager shuffled through his papers with a thoughtful look on his face, scanning over the documents over and over again "Yes, yes Linda. I wanted to know if you would call Near, Mello and Matt for me"

For a whole minute, the artist stood rooted, perplexed in the frame – she had searched for the top two students when Roger had asked of her, but now Matt too? What were they involved in? After an impatient glance from the elder, Linda made a military sign of comprehension and left as quickly as she came. On the many narrow halls, the girl searched in and out of gates, passages and open rooms she came across; a particular loud one was her first place to start the assignment – though if she played her cards well, it'd be first and last.

At the dorm, a red haired boy sitting on a lone couch in front of a television pushed frantically at his Game Cube's control while murmuring commands that would fall into deaf ears.

"Hey Matt" she interrupted from the door, but said kid didn't even pause his game at the intrusion "Roger is calling you"

Though with that, he did, and turned his head slightly to look at her in confusion "Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know, but he is asking for Mello, Near and you. He seemed troubled so maybe is something important. Don't make him wait, okay?" she stepped out of the room just to go back in again "Oh could you tell the other two? I want to go have a snack"

"Of course you do" Matt rolled his eyes and waved goodbye at her departing form.

With an exasperated sigh at his game, the boy saved and turned off the console, unhurriedly strolling out of the room and into the halls. At a nearby, barely lit dormitory, a huge replica of Tokyo made out of Lego extended through all the room; except for a few structures being built at the moment for a white haired child. Matt knocked softly on the door to indicate his arrival; however, it seemed no Wammy kid cared to pay attention immediately when they were called.

"Near, Roger asked for us" murmured the gamer, not daring to enter in case he'd damage the empire.

"Mello too?" the eccentric child questioned, his voice void of any emotion as he stacked more blocks in place.

"…How did you know?"

"Intuition" he lied "What does he want?"

"Don't know. I'll go for Mello and then head to his office. Coming?"

"…In a minute"

The red haired nodded at the albino child and left the room without another word, resuming his walking all the way through the main building – after all, it was fairly easy to find the explosive teen, just search somewhere close to the noisiest place and you'll find him; and right now, the loudest one was the dinning room. Stopping at the entrance door, the gamer looked for the blonde amongst the many children eating at their tables, but to no avail – until some of them grouped near a counter and started protesting. _'Of course'_ with a heavy sigh, Matt made his way to the center of the riot where the object of his search held tightly on a container of chocolate muffins while some younger boys whined and complained to him – though the chocolate lover seemed unfazed by it as he kept chewing on what he claimed his breakfast.

"Yo, Mello!" the younger boy yelled, dragging the older teen out of the uproar by his free arm "Big boss is calling us, man! What are you doing?"

The blonde crossed his arms in irritation, basket in hand and a frown in his face "Well, I'm having breakfast, genius. And I already apologized for the snake in the drawer… What else does the geezer want?"

Matt shrugged "I don't know. He told Linda to retrieve us, but she left the work to me so I went to Near first because-"

"WHAT?"

"…That Roger asked Lind-" a smack to his head cut him off.

"Not that, you moron! NEAR!" grabbing two muffins and stuffing them in his pocket, Mello left the bucket and quickly fled the dinning room, the fuming gamer trailing behind "You should have mentioned that brat sooner! Do you know how often we get called at the same time?"

"I have an estimate…" both turned on a sharp corner to reach the elder's office "But don't you only talk about L when it happens?"

"Exactly! But for you to come along, pigs must be flying"

"…Gee, thanks"

The chocolate lover flashed him a mocking smile as he kicked the door open and stormed into the room, earning glances from the other two in it. He impatiently walked up to Roger's desk where Near played with a puzzle in front of it, while Matt closed the door on his way in, greeting both of them in a more normal, civilized way. The three of them awaited the news of the Great Detective, some more excited than others, until finally, the manager cleared his throat and informed the most important words they'd hear.

"Pack your things, boys. L needs you right now"

* * *

><p>October 29th – Noon<br>Investigation building

L chewed on his thumb, staring intently at the monitors that showed how Watari walked up to the bubbly model's apartment, explained to her what she was asked to do, and guided her to the interrogation room – It wasn't exactly early, based on his criteria, but Misa kept sleepily screeching and complaining at the unreasonable request of L; though she obeyed nonetheless. The Shinigami imitated the detective's actions, while Light decided to lose himself in his own problems and forget what was going on. Too bad, since for the procedure to finish soon so L could know what to do with both Kiras, the brunet was of extreme importance. When one of the screens showed the blonde at the designated place, with Watari tying her to a chair and draping a blindfold against her eyes, the raven haired stood from his seat, tucked the Death Note under his shirt and reached for a key in his pocket, turning to unchain the quiet boy – the jingling of the metal brought Light back to reality, confused.

"What are you doing?" Light asked the older man opening the locks around his torso.

"What does it looks like I'm doing, Yagami-kun?"

"I meant why you're releasing me" the brunet frowned, demanding an answer that never came. L finished and made a motion of the hand for him to stand up – though Light simply crossed his legs and arms; his quirked eyebrow indicated he really expected a response.

The detective sighed in defeat "…I could always carry you, Yagami-kun"

The teen's expression changed from conceited, to alarmed and finally to murderous intent in the blink of an eye. He reluctantly stood from his seat before L, with a small smile on his face, snapped back the handcuffs on his wrist – Light would not risk losing anymore dignity by the hands of the raven haired, less in front of company.

Leading the way out of the room to the main elevator, with the angry boy trailing behind, L commented out loud for the white creature to hear "The interrogation room is exactly two floors upstairs, Miss Rem. Just in case you want to monitor the proceedings"

The lift opened and both got inside, side by side, before the older man pushed the right button, a silent 'Okay' from the Shinigami the last thing they heard before the doors closed. Hand in pocket and thumb at his bottom lip, the detective kept his gaze fixed on the number showing the floors, but the boy made it impossible to concentrate with that sizzling glare boring holes in his head.

"May I help you, Yagami-kun?" he asked, impassively.

Light clenched his jaw "Yes, actually. Could your majesty tell me now why I was unchained?"

"I quite like that nickname"

"Screw you. I want an explanation"

Sighing, the raven haired turned slightly to lock eyes with the amber orbs "I'm surprised you want to remain chained, Yagami-kun"

The brunet frowned; more angered now "I'm Kira, L. That should be enough reason"

"For as much as I hate it, you are not Kira in this instant"

"Then Kira is going to get away with his doings?" Light flinched and averted his gaze to the floor "…I mean… Am I going to get away with it? We both know Kira has to be punished Ryuuzaki…"

The older man mimicked him, nibbling at his thumb to calm the faint turmoil in his stomach "I know so. And I'm the one who wants to catch Kira the most, Yagami-kun; but as a principle, I can not and will not let an innocent be punished for someone else's crimes"

He snapped "Who is innocent here?" the teen yelled, punching furiously at the bewildered detective.

Though he didn't understand the why of the reaction, the raven haired grabbed Light's fists and held them away from both of them – until finally, tired and panting, the brunet slumped against the wall, harshly yanking his hands from L's grasp before crouching on the floor like a little kid. The older man watched the younger's tantrum with wide eyes. One would assume being freed from punishment would make any normal person happy, but why Light reacted the opposite way, he didn't know. Light wasn't the conventional teen, that was for sure, and that uncertainty was driving him mad.

After some intense silence, the boy murmured "…I'm Kira, L… A danger to humanity…" he furrowed his head deeper into his arms "…I'm completely guilty…"

'_Ah…'_

L's chest constricted painfully, making it hard to breathe.

That sentence was probably the most out of character and gloomiest one he had ever heard the brunet say; just the thought created knots in his throat and abdomen. It didn't take a high IQ to know the recurrent ache was caused by the teen – the question now was… _**why?**_ Before, the twinge was less painful and always accompanied with a small, warm, pleasant wave of _**something**_. But now… there was a… great hollow, a sinking feeling, as if the boy had just punched him full force on the stomach.

There was no way he felt responsible for Light's wretchedness, right? Right. It was not his fault, it was Kira's fault; it was natural…

"_L, an innocent person would be under a lot of stress and pressure in the same situation"_

"_Kira is not innocent… What are you getting at Watari?"_

"_Light needs comfort-"_

Yes, it was natural. It was natural to feel disoriented, blameful for being the one who physically committed the crimes even if the mind would never do it – and Light's sense of justice was tearing him apart; cursing, damning and hating himself for doing something he – himself, not Kira – despised.

For once, finally, he completely understood the brunet.

'_Damn you Watari'_ he approached Light, a tired sigh escaping his mouth _'I'm not supposed to console him…' _But, it had already come down to this…

"…-ot right…" L murmured.

As if in disbelief, the teen slowly looked up at the detective "Excuse me?"

L stood impassive in front of him, hands in his pocket "I said, that's not right, Yagami-kun" reluctantly – and with great effort form his part – he placed a hand on the boy's head, gently tousling the silky auburn hair to erase the confused glance sent his way "The act does not make a person guilty unless the mind should be guilty. I can't punish you since Light did not perform the felony; Kira did. Therefore right now, Yagami-kun is… innocent"

The brunet's eyes grew wide, mouth agape "…Ryuuzaki-"

"-However…" the raven haired interrupted, bringing the thumb at his bottom lip "…This is the verdict as of now" the elevator came to a stop and, doors opening, he yanked on the chain to make Light stand "What the Shinigami knows about this matter could change that. Do not forget"

The younger male stared at him, dumbfounded, but still followed his lead out of the lift and into a wide area that had three doors at each side. He kept gaping at the older man until, annoyed, L turned to him and closed his jaw, breaking him out of his stupor; a kind, natural smile painted his face as he stared deeply into black, bottomless orbs "…Thank you."

His chest pounded softly "Do not thank me, Yagami-kun. I'm already regretting this"

For the rest of the way to the designated room, the teen tried hard to repress a soft smile – a reminder to L of the first time he had evaded logic and reason to follow some emotions he couldn't name… First and last. Though was it worth it? Even though he was angry at himself for caving in to that ridiculous belief of Light needing comfort , that expression on the boy's face was gradually casting away any other displeasing thoughts he had at the moment – the brunet seemed so… content. It was in these rare times he sees Light's natural feelings that the detective can't help but look at him, smile at him. Yes, it was worth it. But despite him being satisfied for his actions, that damn twisting of his stomach would continue to haunt him.

Lost in thought, the raven haired pulled on the handle of the door across the room and let them both inside; a narrow, L-shaped corridor appearing before them. They walked along it until another door with two animal masks hanging on a small perch came into view – at the side, the one-way glass panel showed Misa tied uncomfortable to a chair the same way Light was before, but with a fold in her eyes; while the Shinigami stood at a corner, watching her in intently. L placed the raccoon one on himself and signaled the teen to wear the other, a cat.

After situating his on the rightful place, Light stared at the older man with a devious glint in his eyes "Ha, raccoon. Doesn't suit you" he commented, crossing his arms smugly "Too lively. Though they are known for taking what they want, even if by force, so it kind of matches"

What a nice gesture of the boy to revert the tense atmosphere back to their infuriating, bicker-filled environment; even if right now, they both were in such a good mood that anything said was – and they knew – simple jokes. It had happened before, when they had to get along in order to make their shared lives more enjoyable – discussing unimportant things heatedly was their particular way to have fun with each other.

And L wasn't anyone to decline such an affable invitation.

Grabbing the knob, the detective returned the same glance with a shrug of his shoulders "Cat. Doesn't suit you" he murmured in mockery while opening the door "Too sophisticated. Though they are known for being manipulative and spoiled, so it kind of matches" The brunet entered the adjacent room after giving him the finger, but L quietly yanked the back collar of his shirt and whispered at his hear; breath ghosting over his neck "Besides, they are conceited, narcissists and pompous like Yagami-kun"

The raven haired swiftly released the teen, backing away just as a punch was sent in his direction – sadly, neither of their faces were visible… else, he'd have had a great time enjoying Light's angered look when he saw how amused L was. Though it was granted anyways when the boy pushed the mask momentarily over his face and, with a mischievous smile, articulated a 'Fuck you'.

'_That damned expression…'_

"Light?" the bubbly model's voice drew their attention to her "Is that you? It has to be! I recognize your smell!"

From the corner of his eye, L could see the brunet shudder slightly "Yes, Amane-san. Yagami-kun is here as well as me. He needs you to grab something, think you could do it? For him?" Light sent him a death glare that he ignored.

"Really Light?" the hopeful blonde asked, shaking her head to know where her boyfriend was.

Light sighed but decided to cooperate "Yes Misa, it's really important. Think you could do it?" this time, L stared at him in confusion and he ignored it – considering what the man had said in the elevator, the least he could do was go with whatever plan he had for them, right? Besides they were both Kira, there was no saying against L now.

"Of course I could! I would do anything for you!" Misa bounced in her seat "But why am I blindfolded?"

"Just a little precaution" L interrupted, pacing to her as he reached for the notebook at his back.

'_A little?'_ the younger male thought with sarcasm _'Isolated room, blindfolded suspect and masks are the perfect definition of little… Paranoid freak'_

"Oh okay. I hope we have a date after this Light!"

The teen dropped his head in defeat but followed the detective to prevent the chain from yanking his wrist. When they were side by side, L hovered the book above the model's hand, and with one last glance at the Shinigami, he dropped the Death Note on her hand. Both men flinched at the scream from the girl, though the raven haired knew it wasn't as ear breaking as Light's. He reclaimed the book and repeated the process other three times – the same quantity he used with the boy – before glancing back at the white creature, expectantly. Rem gestured with three of her clawed fingers to do it three more times, so L complied. However, at the seventh time he let go of the note, Misa didn't make a sound – making Light place his hands on his knees to stare levelly at the blonde's face in bewilderment; the Shinigami simply locked eyes with the older man before disappearing, the message crystal clear.

"Is this what you wanted me to hold, Light?" the model asked excitedly.

L poked the brunet's shoulder to get his attention, retrieving the Death Note from the girl's grasp. When Light looked up at him, straightening from his position, the detective pointed at him, then at Misa and finally with his thumb at the door they came from.

Nodding, the younger male faced the blonde once more, seemingly catching the message "Yes Misa, thank you"

Just after finishing the sentence, Light was yanked forcefully by the chain – thing that made him stumble backwards on L's departing form. The raven haired reacted immediately at the contact and turned to prevent the teen from falling on him. With his chained hand, he grabbed Light by his shoulder while his free arm wrapped itself around the boy's abdomen to give him balance, holding him against the older man and propelling him up.

The brunet suddenly hissed.

"Light?" Misa asked in concern "Was that you?"

Curious, L looked over Light's shoulder to see what the problem was – the younger male's foot was slightly bent on a direction it wasn't supposed to. Slowly, he tried to make the teen stand by himself, but this one clawed at his arm, moaning in pain.

"Light? Are you okay!" the model insisted.

At a loss of words, the boy said the first thing that came to mind "I'm all right Misa…" he lied "I just lost myself in your beauty…" L's gaze was instantly drawn to the brunet's face, while the blonde blushed and giggled nonstop "Though now I have to go Misa, thank you again"

"No problem Light! Tell me if you need anything else!" she chirped "And I really want that date!"

Without any more patience, the detective tightened his grip around the teen's waist, picked him up and walked them back to the adjacent room, closing the door with his feet on their way out – surprisingly, Light didn't make much resistance in being carried bridal style.

At the odd shaped corridor, L sat the boy on the floor and rested his back against the wall, both ridding themselves from their masks after it. A pained sigh escaped Light's mouth as he tightly closed his eyes to block the recurring sting – but instead of checking the injury, the older man crouched in his particular way next to him with a repressed frown on his face, thumb at his bottom lip.

"What was that, Light?" L asked, calmly.

The brunet tiredly opened his eyes in time to meet those black, hollow orbs staring at him in something akin to annoyance – though there were darker things embed in them. The magnitude of that look made him avert his eyes, frustrated, to the injured foot, rubbing it gently as if that would stop it from hurting "I would like to know the same thing, Ryuuzaki. See this?" he pointed at his ankle "I demand an explanation as to why you had to yank me through the chain. _**Again**_"

Eyes fixed on Light, the detective clutched the teen's twisted foot with the hand in it; earning another pained moan "And I demand an explanation as to why you said that to Amane-san"


End file.
